


Sophomore Slump

by Luciel_Schwarz



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andreil, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Underage Drinking, andriel - Freeform, explicit for the sex, mental health, not a song fic that's just the title okay, some dumbass freshman oc's
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel_Schwarz/pseuds/Luciel_Schwarz
Summary: Все происходящее – постканон. Действия разворачиваются сразу после «Свиты короля» и, вероятно, будут включать в себя много дополнений от самой Норы. Рейтинг высокий в основном из-за постельных сцен, но я в любом случае буду помечать это в главах.~*~Нил, наблюдая за всеми этими выходками своих сокомандников, улыбнулся, прежде чем отправиться на поиски вратаря. Упав на диван возле Эндрю, он все никак не мог перестать думать о том, как же скоро все изменится. Они должны были расстаться как семья сейчас и воссоединиться вновь в июне с новыми членами команды, а впереди – новый сезон. И для Нила это было все также волнительно и ужасающе, в особенности из-за ожиданий, что он станет вице-капитаном и поможет Дэн. Он все еще чувствовал накатывающую волну тревожности каждый раз, когда эта мысль крутилась у него в голове. Но кроме как идти вперед ничего не оставалось. К тому, до чего, как он думал, он никогда бы не дожил – к будущему.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sophomore Slump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048368) by [attfna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attfna/pseuds/attfna). 



> От автора:  
> Итак, это постканон (и до задницы длинный) фанфик, над которым я работала еще для WHILE. Обычно я не публикую незаконченные работы, но у меня достаточно написано, чтобы протянуть до августа, если публиковаться каждые две недели (так как сейчас у меня написано уже около 100к). Надеюсь, публикация даст мне немного мотивации, чтобы продолжать.
> 
> Место действия – сразу после «Свиты короля» и, вероятно, будет включать в себя кучу дополнительного контента от Норы. Высокий рейтинг из-за возможных постельных сцен, но я буду помечать это в каждой главе.
> 
> И да, я использовала песню «Fall Out Boy» для названия, отвалите.
> 
> Все права принадлежат Норе.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Ну, знаете, эта работа – просто отвал всего, я не могу просто не восхищаться ею и тем, что мне дали добро на ее перевод. Поэтому я надеюсь, что вам она будет нравиться так же, как и мне.  
> Бета этой работы: inter_parietes (ficbook)

Рейтинг главы: Т (PG-13)

**Воскресенье, 21-е апреля.**

В комнате было тихо и темно, но все тело Нила зудело от переполняющей его энергии, его мысли носились на скорости двух километров в секунду. Свет уже едва проглядывался у края отельных штор, но ему все так же не спалось от слова совсем. Большую часть вечера Лисы провели в Эверморе и вернулись в отель только к двум часам ночи. А после нескольких часов сна должны были уже к полудню быть в дороге по направлению в Южную Каролину. Эндрю лежал на кровати возле Нила, погрузившийся в спокойствие сна. Он был единственным, кто заметил странноватое поведение Нила прошлой ночью, тогда как остальные скинули это на усталость и остаточные впечатления после победы над Воронами. Однако после неожиданного визита агентов Браунинга и Таунса, Нил запараноил, что за ним ведут слежку и пробормотал лишь _«позже»_ по-немецки, когда Эндрю попытался что-то выяснить.

Эти угрюмые агенты ФБР объявились практически сразу после окончания игры, что заставило Нила подумать о том, что они рассчитывали на то, что во время игры что-то произойдет и все это время прятались. Затем они начали разнюхивать, задавая вопросы Нилу и Эндрю касательно нападения на Рико, но на этом все. После просмотра полицией записи матча, они увидели, что удар Эндрю хоть и был несколько чрезмерным, он все-таки был исключительно для того, чтобы удержать Рико, прежде чем тот снес бы Нилу голову. На удачу, они пришли к выводу, что это дело не требует расследования. Браунинг прочитал Нилу и Эндрю нотацию о том, что им следовало бы держаться подальше от неприятностей, что они послушно выслушали, после чего, наконец, ушел. Однако, то, что они вообще показались, выводило Нила из себя, он был почти уверен в том, что раздевалки и их отель были напичканы прослушками. Поэтому новости о смерти Рико он пока держал при себе.

Нилу удалось продержаться еще какое-то время, прежде чем он все-таки поднялся с постели в восемь часов. Даже при слабом освещении он не упустил взгляда Эндрю, который тут же снова уткнулся лицом в подушку. Нил раздвинул шторы в разные стороны, и Ники с соседней кровати тут же застонал, прижимаясь как можно теснее к Эрику.

— Подъем, — бросил Нил и вышел из номера прямо в пижаме, чтобы постучаться в соседнюю дверь.

Лисы сняли два соседних номера, в каждом из которых было по две кровати и раскладушки. Братия Эндрю вместе с Эриком заняли первый номер, тогда как все остальные разместились во втором вместе с Эбби и Ваймаком на раскладушках. Они бы легко могли позволить себе больше, однако лисы все еще чувствовали, что находились на чужой территории, и решили потесниться. На полу же вместе с ними разместились Лисички вместе с семьями и друзьями лисов.

Рене открыла дверь будучи все еще в одежде для сна, однако выглядела она весьма бодрой.

— Нил? Все в порядке? — спросила она.

— Захвати остальных и присоединяйся, это важно, — после чего он вернулся в свой номер.

Кевин проснулся, когда Нил сидел на краю раскладушки, перекатившись в сторону и врезавшись в Аарона. Тот толкнул его обратно от себя и смачно выругался. К тому моменту, когда Нил нашел пульт, Аарон сел, переводя взгляд на нападающего.

— Какого хера, Джостен?

Нил проигнорировал его и принялся за просмотр справочника каналов, чтобы найти общенациональный новостной канал. Он знал, что найдет именно то, что искал.

Один за другим Лисы заполняли комнату. Вместе с ними пришли и Ваймак с Эбби.

— Лучше бы тебе иметь реально фантастическую причину лишения меня прекрасного получасового сна, Джостен, — бросил Ваймак, привалившись к стене с протяжным зевком.

Нил шикнул на него и включил телевизор. Ведущие только начали свое утреннее приветствие, когда по новостной линии внизу экрана замелькал заголовок красного цвета: **«Король экси совершил самоубийство после проигрыша на чемпионате»**.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем кто-то из них заметил заголовок, учитывая, что большинство все еще едва могли разлепить глаза. И только после того, как Элисон вскрикнула свое «Какого хера?!», они начали обращать на него внимание. Нил же увеличил громкость, чтобы заглушить их. Все снова затихли, когда ведущая начала пересказывать историю. В углу замелькала фотография Рико, и Нил почувствовал как вздрогнул Кевин, но не повернулся к нему. По легенде тренер Морияма отправился проведать Рико после возвращения того из больницы и обнаружил его с пистолетом в руке, но уже не смог остановить. Он говорил о своем проигрыше и о том, что травма, вероятно, не позволит ему больше использовать руку в полной мере, слишком сильным был удар. Король не смог смириться с позором проигрыша. Это было довольно неплохой постановой, подумал Нил. Если бы он не был там, если бы не видел, как Ичиро вышиб ему мозги, он бы мог в это поверить.

Реакция ребят была смешанной. В конце повествования, когда ведущие передавали свои соболезнования Воронам и их фанатам, комната буквально взорвалась. Большинство из них аплодировали, слишком занятые своим ликованием таким исходом, чтобы заметить тот факт, что Нил знал это еще до того, как собрать их всех здесь. Выражение лица Ваймака было нечитаемым, а Кевин разрывался между облечением и отчаянием. Когда Ваймак похлопал его по плечу и сжал его, Джостен едва отреагировал, все еще уставившись в экран.

Нил окинул номер взглядом, наткнувшись на Эндрю, наблюдавшего за ним у дверного проема. _«Ты знал»_. Он не произнес это вслух, но Нил понял это и согласно кивнул. Аарон, кажется, заметил этот немой диалог и с прищуром глянул на Нила.

— Ты… — начал Аарон, но Нил его перебил.

— Не здесь.

Аарон выглядел так, словно собирался начать спорить, но все же спустил ему это с рук. Нил обернулся к Ваймаку.

— Нам нужно позавтракать, прежде чем отправимся на стадион, — предложил он.

Ваймак, кажется, что-то заподозрил, однако не стал задавать вопросов. И кивнул.

— Я позвоню в КРЭ… может, нам повезет, и они отменят церемонию. Ладно, засранцы, пошевеливайтесь. Встретимся в вестибюле в десять со всем вашим снаряжением, загрузим его в автобус.

Через пятнадцать минут большая часть багажа была погружена, и Нил жестом попросил команду проследовать за ним. Эрик предпочел остаться и закончить погрузку снаряжения, очевидно, поняв, что Лисам нужно было разрядиться и обсудить командные дела наедине. Нил привел их в маленький, пустующий парк через дорогу.

— Ну да, это нисколечки не выглядит зловеще, — фыркнула Элисон, которая каким-то образом успела накраситься за то время, что им понадобилось, чтобы собраться и спуститься вниз.

— Ты знал, — сказал Аарон, не в силах больше молчать. — Ты знал, что он мертв, еще до того, как включил телевизор.

Нил кивнул. Большинство из сокомандников совершенно не выглядели удивленными, хотя часть все же были шокированы. Кевин побледнел.

— Твоих рук дело? — полушутканула Элисон, и Рене легко ткнула ее локтем под ребра.

Нил покачал головой.

— Ичиро прислал за мной прошлым вечером. Вот почему я задержался в душе. Он прострелил Рико голову. Тренер Морияма тоже там был. Как и мой дядя.

Он рассказал о разговоре с новой главой клана Морияма, а также о своей паранойе, из-за которой и привел их сюда, сообщив, что теперь они должны быть осторожны с тем, что говорят, поскольку за ними следят и ФБР, и Морияма. Любая нормальная команда была бы в ужасе от такой информации, но Лисы приняли ее с достоинством и лишь попытались приободрить Нила, сказав, что прикроют его спину. И он снова почувствовал это разливающееся внутри него тепло, что, казалось, случалось все чаще и чаще, чем больше времени он проводил с ними.

Пока команда говорила о возможной не самой приятной ответной реакции в их сторону, телефон Ваймака зазвонил, и он отошел.

— Церемонию отменили, — сказал он, вернувшись. — Пойдемте раздобудем еды и съебемся уже.

Будь это любая другая команда, которую они победили на играх, Лисы почувствовали бы, что им отказывают в браваде и моменте, где проигравшая команда вручает им кубок чемпионата. Однако, в данный момент они были рады, что в итоге его просто пришлют по почте. Через неделю он будет отлично смотреться на их новой полке для трофеев.

Ваймак отправил Кевина прямиком в автобус, поручая Эбби принести ему еды, так как сам Кевин выглядел на грани нервного срыва. Остальные отправились обратно в отель, однако Эндрю задержался, дождавшись, пока все свалят, чтобы проверить Нила. Он протянул руку и подцепил подбородок Нила, изучая лицо. Спустя пару секунд взгляд ореховых глаз скользнул по его телу, выискивая новые раны. Нил же так удачно забыл упомянуть о вчерашней встрече с боссом мафии.

— Я в порядке, — произнес Нил.

— Знаменитые последние слова, — Эндрю поднял на него взгляд с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Он мертв.

— Он мертв, — коротко кивнул Эндрю.


	2. Будущее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Лисы выпускают пар и отмечают конец учебного года.

Рейтинг главы: T (PG-13)

**Пятница, 26-е апреля**.

Негативная реакция дала о себе знать еще в воскресенье днем, когда они вернулись в кампус. Лисью башню закидали яйцами, а на дороге, ведущей к зданию, кто-то написал «убийцы». К счастью, их машины, припаркованые у Лисьей норы, остались целы и невредимы. Части других спортсменов не так повело, но, тем не менее, принесенный ущерб был просто детскими шалостями по сравнению с последним визитом фанатов Воронов в универ.

Команда решила припарковаться в гараже при кампусе в трех кварталах от него до тех пор, пока все не подутихнет.

А на следующей неделе все уже успокоилось. Помимо пары угроз расправы и небольших нападок, студенты Пальметто оставались в относительно спокойной и беопасной обстановке. Что, однако же, заставляло Лисов напрячься в ожидании еще какого-нибудь подвоха. К счастью, экзамены и предстоящие каникулы отлично отвлекали от этого.

Эрик приехал в Пальметто вместе с Лисами и провел пару дней в их общежитии, прежде чем снова уехать. Сначала Ники было тяжело, но он быстро пришел в себя, зная, что уже через пару недель отправится в Германию.

На обратном пути в Пальметто немец по сути занял место Кевина. После нервного срыва во время завтрака, Ваймак арендовал машину и снял номер в отеле, чтобы остаться с Кевином на время похорон. Он знал, что на самих похоронах им не будут рады, однако после их проведения привез Кевина на могилу, чтобы хоть как-то это компенсировать.

— _Мне нужно это увидеть… Не поверю, пока сам не увижу…_ — случайно услышал Нил отчаянную мольбу Кевина, но ушел, так и не дослушав до конца. Он знал, что Кевину будет тяжело смириться со смертью Рико, но не мог найти в себе причины особо переживать по этому поводу.

Пока Нил держал язык за зубами и вел себя равнодушно, команда отнеслась ко всему грубовато. Они не могли понять горе Кевина из-за потери его неуравновешенного приемного брата, причинившего им всем так много боли. Нил пытался хотя бы частично отвлечь их от упоминания данной темы, но и сам он не испытывал достаточно сострадания по отношению к его ситуации. Он просто надеялся, что они оставят Кевина в покое, и он сможет поскорее прийти в себя. Что касается Нила и большей части команды, то смерть Рико стала для них радостным событием. Когда они вернулись в Южную Каролину три дня спустя, Кевин остался с Эбби и только Мэтт видел его с тех пор, как они вместе ходили на пару по истории.

В пятницу, спустя неделю после игры чемпионата, большая часть команды закончила со своими экзаменами. Они встретились буквально раз на той неделе на тренировке и часть из них просто разрывало от энергии. Девочки предлагали отпрадновать победу над Воронами по возвращению, но было довольно тяжело оставаться с праздничным настроением из-за периодических нападок вандалов и горя Кевина.

— Мы должны что-нибудь замутить, — второй раз за неделю предлагает Элисон. — Это последний год именно для нас. Рико мертв, Нил и Кевин в безопасности… и мы, блять, чемпионы… это повод для прадника.

— Выпью за это, — присоединившись, отозвался Мэтт, допивая энергетик.

В тот день Кевин должен был вернуться к тренировке, поэтому они ждали в гостевой комнате, чтобы оценить его моральное состояние прежде чем отправиться на поле. Ну, или изводить его своими бесполеными соболенованиями. Нил не был точно уверен.

— Думаю, это отличная идея, — добавила Рене. — Мы не сможем быть вместе этим летом, поэтому и должны повеселиться, прежде чем разъедемся.

— Что насчет сегодняшнего вечера? — оборачиваясь на Нила, спросила Дэн. — У вас, парни, есть планы?

— Ну, мы собирались в «Райские сумерки»… О! Вы, ребята, должны пойти с нами! Это будет круто, прям как на Хэллоуин! — ответил Ники.

Аарон тихо скрипнул на своем стуле, но все смотрели на Эндрю. Ники на мгновение напрягся, словно забыл о нежелании Эндрю общаться с остальными. Но тот промолчал, его взгляд замер на пустой стене напротив. Они решили, что отсутствие реакции можно было расчитывать как согласие, и Дэн кивнула.

— Ну… ладно. Звучит неплохо. Можем поехать около восьми? — предложила она.

Остальные тоже согласились, и Ники еще больше оживился, раз уж Эндрю дал добро.

— Вы можете переночевать у нас… Дэн и Мэтт могут занять мою кровать, а я лягу с Аароном…

— Только через мой труп, — отозвался тот. — И если они идут, я приведу Кэйтлин.

— Что ж, ладно, — вздохнул Хэммик. — Воспольуюсь надувным матрасом. Если найду его…

Вся команда начала болтать о планах на вечер, а Нил упал на диван рядом с Эндрю. Он слегка толкнул вратаря в коленку, привлекая внимание, и Эндрю перевел на него скучающий взгляд.

Нил был слегка подавлен из-за предстоящего вечера. Они и раньше выбирались куда-то с товарищами, но еще никогда не приводили их в дом. На прошлый Хэллоуин Рене отвезла всех обратно в ту же ночь. Тем не менее, более удручающим был тот факт, что Аарон собирался привести Кэйтлин. Нил не ждал, что близнецы моментально начнут ладить после хрупкого перемирия, но он, по крайней мере, надеялся, что те попытаются. По мере приближения суда, казалось, нервы Аарона начинали сдавать, он даже пропустил их сеанс у Бетси в среду. По какой-то причине этот вечер казался катастрофой, но Эндрю выглядел спокойным и невозмутимым, так что Нил держал рот на замке.

Кевин объявился через полчаса и выглядел вполне себе нормально, ну или, по крайней мере, вел себя максимально приближено к своему нормально-заносчивому состоянию. Он рявкал и оскорблял сокомандников и чуть было не сцепился с Элисон. Никто не вспоминал ни о Рико, ни о Воронах. В общем, тренировка была самой обычной. Когда же они переодевались, Кевин громко жаловался на факт того, что тренировки станут не обязательными из-за конца семестра и требовал, чтобы они не потеряли форму за лето.

По дороге к машинам, Нил слушал обсуждение Мэтта и Дэн касательно их планов на лето и впервые задумался о том, что он сам будет делать, когда общежитие закроется. Он не ожидал, что выживет, потому и не задумывался над тем, чем ему заняться на летних каникулах. Они вернулись бы в первую неделю июня, но оставался бы еще почти целый месяц, на время которого ему нужно было что-то придумать. Ники собирался в Германию, Аарон планировал поехать в Мэн вместе с друзьями Кэйтлин, а старшекурсники собирались поехать навестить свои семьи. Оставались только Кевин и Эндрю. Кевин ничего об этом не говорил, однако Нил был уверен, что тот собирался держаться поблизости от универа и поля. Он совершенно точно не собирался оставаться целый месяц без тренировок. Прошлым летом Эндрю остался с ним, чтобы сдержать обещание, но теперь Кевин был в безопасности, а его поводок стал значительно длиннее. Так что он сомневался, что вратарь захочет остаться с Ваймаком и Эбби на целый месяц, особенно без близнеца и двоюродного брата, чтобы отвлечься. Нил хотел поговорить с Эндрю… может, сообразить какой-нибудь план действий. Хотя часть его все еще считала, что он не имел на это никаких прав. Эндрю вернулся за ним в Балтимор, но Нил освободил его от обещания. У него больше не было причин держать Нила рядом с собой. Нил вспомнил о том, как Эндрю говорил ему о том, что рано или поздно он ему наскучит. Джостен не мог не задаваться вопросом, было ли это правдой.

— _Нил_.

Голос Эндрю вырвал его из мыслей. Его рука зависла над дверной ручкой. Он и не понял, что перестал двигаться. Нил залез внутрь, проигнорировав раздраженный взгляд Эндрю, и они вернулись в Лисью башню, пока Ники без умолку тараторил о предстоящем вечере.

* * *

Вечером Нил с Кевином сходили в столовую, а когда вернулись, Ники и Эндрю уже ушли. Было только половина седьмого вчера, так что Нил сел за стол готовиться к последнему экзамену в понедельник. Это был испанский, и он вообще-то не особо беспокоился из-за него, только вот и готовиться он пока что даже не начинал. И он все еще сидел над учебником, когда пропашая парочка вернулась в половину восьмого.

Ники кинул пакет на пол возле него, и Нил приоткрыл его ногой. Тяжело вздохнув, он перевел взгляд на Эндрю.

— Знаешь, если ты продолжишь одевать меня, я буду чувствовать себя дешевой трофейной женой.

Ники засмеялся и инстинктивно отошел подальше от Эндрю, чтобы тот не смог бы его ударить.

— Если бы я хотел потусоваться с бомжом, то пригласил бы одноглазого Джо, — спокойно отозвался Эндрю, отправившись на кухню, чтобы достать себе бутылку виски.

Одноглазый Джо был поехавшим обителем кампуса, которого служба безопасности стабильно раз в неделю прогоняла за крики о теориях заговора вслед идущим мимо студентам. Нил, хмурясь, развернулся на стуле.

— Сейчас моя одежда в полном порядке… и я посимпатичнее одноглазого Джо, — буркнул он.

— Может, одежда компенсирует дефективную часть тебя, — насмешливо фыркнул Эндрю и налил себе шот.

Кевин вышел из спальни и, заметив выпивку, сразу же направился к ней. Он схватил бутылку и сделал глоток, совершенно не парясь он стакане.

Нил подумал было подчеркнуть тот факт, что Эндрю не отрицал, что считал Нила симпатичным, но все-таки сумел удержать язык за зубами, пока остальные также находились в комнате. Ники и так уже слишком восторженно наблюдал за их саркастическим псевдо-флиртом, а он не хотел давить на него.

— Просто одевайся, красавчик, — сказал Ники, поднимая пакет и ставя его Нилу на колени. — Мы уже давно должны быть на месте и закидываться шотами.

Одевался Нил медленно. Рубашка была достаточно обыкновенной: черной с длинными рукавами и каким-то незнакомым ему серым лого в центре. Она была в разы скучнее всего того, что они обычно ему давали, но решил, что они это компенсировали обтягивающими брюками, натягивание которых заняло у него несколько минут. Они были серовато-белые сверху и переходили через омбре на коленях в черный. Нил застегнул ремень на талии, считая его совершенно бесполезным аксессуаром, учитывая посадку джинс. Он не смог бы вложить в карман бумажник или телефон, не выглядя при этом нелепо, поэтому просто засунул туда пару двадцаток и оставил свои вещи валяться на кровати. По сути, телефон ему и не нужен был, так как он будет вместе с ребятами, а бумажник резко опустел, поскольку ФБР все конфисковали, кроме его студенческого удостоверения. Хотя он до сих пор не получил свое новое удостоверение личности.

Когда Нил вышел из туалета, остальные, уже переодевшись, ждали его у входной двери. Кевин надел более адекватные по размеру серые джинсы и обычную черную футболку. Ники был одет похожим образом за исключением рубашки, застегнутой лишь снизу — он оставил верхние четыре пуговицы растегнутыми, от чего полоска его загорелой кожи груди была видна.

Эндрю же был настолько закутан в одежду, что Нил подумал о вероятности потерять его в темноте на улице. На Миньярде были тяжелые ботинки, штаны с огромным количеством молний, обычная рубашка и тонкая накидка, не застенутая до середины с капюшоном на светлых волосах. Весь аутфит был черным, за исключением темно-серых молний. Нил окинул Эндрю взглядом, думая больше о его бледной коже, а не о том, что ее покрывало, и невольно задумался сколько же ножей он припрятал в этих карманах. Ники схватил его за руку и потянул, выводя за дверь.

Ключи звякнули, когда Эндрю закрыл за ними. Когда Нил обернулся через плечо, он был уверен, что поймал Эндрю, уставившегося на его задницу, хоть она и была прикрыта рубашкой. Джостен усмехнулся, получая в ответ лишь хмурый взгляд.

* * *

После на удивление спокойной поездки в «Sweeties», где Эндрю все также не позволил братии обдолбаться пылью, три машины подъехали к обочине у клуба: Мазерати Эндрю, Порше Элисон и скромная Хонда Кэйтлин. Ники выскочил из машины поприветствовать вышибал и взять парковочные талоны. Только Нил, Кевин, Дэн и Мэтт вышли вместе с Ники, остальные уехали парковаться. Аарон решил остаться с Кэйтлин, чтобы проводить внутрь. Хотя Нил предположил, что он просто не хотел оставлять ее наедине с Эндрю.

Клуб был переполнен и к тому моменту, когда подошли остальные, им удалось занять один стол с парой стульев. Нил отправился вслед за Эндрю к бару за напитками. Если не считать любопытного взгляда в попытках оценить развитие их отношений, бармен в этот раз оставил свои комментарии при себе. По большей части, по крайней мере.

— Это девушка Аарона? — спросил он, кивая подбородком в сторону их столика.

Эндрю проигнорировал его, так что Нил согласно кивнул.

Роланд был поражен, выглядя то ли настороженным, то ли впечатленным, и расставил напитки на их подносе. К счастью, в эту ночь он был слишком занят и не стал их задерживать, так что вскоре они уже отправились с напитками к столу.

Среди огромного количества цветастых напитков, пива и рюмок ликера стояли две газировки и десять шотов. Каждый из них взял по шоту и Ники поднял свой вверх в знак тоста.

— Так, окей, заткнулись все. За этот потрясающий… и также, блять, ужасающий год… за товарищей по команде, и выживание, и, черт… я не знаю. Мы сделали это, ребят. За Лисов! — воскликнул Ники.

— За Лисов! — и они синхронно опрокинули в себя по шоту.

После того, как они влили в себя как можно больше минуты за три, большая часть Лисов ушла на танцпол. Только Нил, Кевин и Эндрю остались на месте.

— Ники прав, — пробормотал Нил, потягивая содовую. — Мы сделали это.

— Пока что, — Эндрю перевел на него взгляд.

Нил согласился и поставил содовую, вместо которой взял одну из рюмок с водкой. Он покрутил ее в руке, заставляя жидкость закрутиться воронкой. Кевин потянулся, явно планируя тоже разобраться с одним, но Эндрю ударил его по руке.

Дэй закатил глаза и отвернулся к танцполу, наблюдая за сокомандниками.

Нил в один глоток прикончил напиток, пытаясь не скривиться в гримассе от вкуса. И как только Кевин лакал эту дрянь, словно воду. Это было за гранью его понимания. После третьего захода он залил в себя еще парочку, на что Эндрю, вздернув бровь, развернулся на своем сидении лицом к Нилу.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что выпил пять шотов, — произнес он.

— Мы празднуем, не так ли? — улыбнулся тот. Нил склонился к столу, подперев ладонью щеку.

— Правда, что ли? — парировал Миньярд.

Они смотрели друг на друга пару минут, пока Эндрю не подвинул свой стакан в сторону.

— Ты когда-нибудь был пьян?

— Несколько раз, когда мы с мамой были в бегах, чтобы заглушить боль от ран. Было бы интересно для разнообразия напиться чисто ради забавы, — Нил пожал плечами.

Эндрю скользнул взглядом в сторону Кевина буквально на секунду, прежде чем вернуться обратно к Джостену.

— Это кажется тебе забавным?

— Я сказал, ради забавы, а не для того, чтобы заглушить твои чувства, — он поджал губы, понижая голос.

— И ты думаешь, сейчас лучшее время для этого маленького эксперимента? — Эндрю скользнул пальцем по ободку пустого стакана Нила.

— Почему нет? Ты здесь… ты не позволишь, чтобы со мной что-то случилось, — Нил почувствовал в груди тепло, родившееся там явно не благодаря одной лишь водке.

— Может, я оставлю тебя на обочине, — Эндрю слегка склонился. — И пусть какой-нибудь помойный Мэрлин Мэнсон размажет тебя по дороге.

Нил усмехнулся, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Взгляд скользнул к губам Эндрю, откровенно на них задержавшись, прежде чем снова встретиться с его глазами.

— Я просто потащу тебя за собой… по сути, я не так уж и против канавы, если ты тоже будешь там.

Верхняя губа Эндрю едва дернулась, глаза сузились, когда он заговорил так низко, что Джостену пришлось напрячься и прислушаться.

— Если ты не вытащишь свои мозги из канавы, эти штаны станут довольно неудобными.

— Или ты мог бы отвезти меня куда-нибудь и помочь от них избавиться, — отозвался Нил без единой запинки, не зная, что на него нашло, но уже не в силах себя остановить.

Он не думал, что Кевин вообще обращал на них внимание, однако нападающий в тот же момент издал какой-то задушенный звук, подскакивая со своего стула и направляясь к бару. Нил засмеялся и выхватил напиток из пальцев Эндрю, делая глоток.

— Ты обещаешь быть просто гребанным ночным кошмаром, — произнес Миньярд, отнимая стакан обратно.

— Я думал, что уже.

* * *

Пятьдесят минут и восемь шотов спустя, Нил был потерян. Кевин в итоге нашел дорогу на танцпол то ли из-за того, что не хотел в одиночестве тусоваться у бара, то ли потому что не хотел оставаться наедине с Нилом и Эндрю. А, может, просто хотел выпустить свои гнев и скорбь, пьяно отираясь среди незнакомцев. В любом случае, к столику он не вернулся.

Эндрю вернулся со вторым раундом алкогольного захода, когда остальные начали подтягиваться обратно, и каждый раз ударял Нила по руке, когда тот тянулся за стаканом, всунув ему в руку бутылку воды. Когда Нил устал от молчания, а Эндрю отказался его развлекать разговором, они решили сыграть раунд в четвертаки. Но игру Нил посчитал идиотской и бессмыссленной, поскольку даже спустя пятнадцать минут в пустую рюмку не попала ни одна монета.

Элисон и Рене вернулись вместе с Ники первыми и ничего сначала не заметили.

— Как-нибудь я покажу вам как выглядит настоящий клуб, — надменно заявила Элисон. — Типа… на парнях здесь макияжа больше, чем на мне. И если мне придется услышать хоть еще один дерьмовый ремикс Роба Зомби…

— О боже. Это было как одна сплошная песня. Смирись уже, — громко отозвался Ники, потянувшись за стаканом.

— И одна — это слишком много, — Элисон махнула на него рукой и оглянула стол в поисках нужного напитка.

Через пару секунд Дэн и Мэтт вернулись с Аароном и Кэйтлин, чтобы принять участие во втором заходе, прежде чем все выпьют.

— Блять! — слишком громко выругался Нил, в который раз пытаясь достать дурацкую монетку из маленького стакана.

Все замерли, смотря на него. Джостен уместил предплечье на столе, прижавшись щекой к рукаву и закрыв один глаз, рассматривая четвертак между пальцев другой руки, словно в нем была какая-то вселенская тайна.

— Почему это… так тяжело… — пробормотал он. — В смысле… тут даже нет вратарского блока, ну… поэтому не должно… ох, блин.

Он поднял голову, уставившись на ребят блестящими от алкоголя глазами, его щеки горели вокруг шрамов.

— О боже мой… Нил… — Ники потянулся и взял его лицо в ладони. — Ты _пьян_?

Эндрю кинул на Ники такой взгляд, что тому пришлось его отпустть.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Нил.

Они все еще на него смотрели.

— Да.

— Ну, нифига себе, — отозвалась Элисон, тут же потянувшись за телефоном.

Мэтт подошел к нему, взлохмачивая волосы, а Дэн оставила красный поцелуйчик на его виске, словно они были родителями, наблюдающими, как их ребенок впервые отправляется в детский сад.

Аарон закатил глаза, выпил еще и снова ушел вместе с Кэйтлин, потянув ее за руку в сторону переполненного танцпола.

Нил попытался оттолкнуть от себя друзей, но все было безрезультатно, а после подверся нападению Элисон с попытками сделать селфи, прежде чем они еще выпили и ушли обратно танцевать. Осталась только Рене.

— Нил, ты в порядке? — уточнила она, подойдя ближе.

Джостен улыбнулся и кивнул, переводя взгляд довольных стеклянных глаз на Эндрю. Рене двинулась было в сторону остальных, но Миньярд удержал ее за запястье. Уокер остановилась, в вопросе склонив голову.

— Подожди, забери его тоже. Я устал за ним следить, — попросил он, выглядя совершенно бесстрастно.

Нил широко улыбнулся и поднялся на нетвердых ногах. Их стулья стояли довольно близко друг к другу, поэтому, когда он встал, его грудь прижалась к плечу Эндрю.

— Пытаешься избавиться от меня?

— Именно, — ответил он, хотя вместо очевидного раздражения, в его голосе едва проскользнула веселость.

— Ты же можешь пойти со мной, — предложил Нил. — Я не умею танцевать, но попробую… Было бы неплохо, если бы кто-то мог побыть моей опорой.

Эндрю чуть развернулся и подцепил его подбородок, удерживая лицо прямо напротив своего. Пальцы Эндрю казались обжигающими, и он попытался приблизиться, но Миньярд остановил его буквально в паре миллиметров от собственных губ.

— Надеюсь, ты что-нибудь сломаешь, — усмехнулся он, отталкивая от себя.

Но даже пьяным Нил не упустил в его голосе тепло или то, как напряглись его плечи от близости. Он хотел было сказать что-то еще, но Рене мягко потянула его за руку, вытаскивая из-за стола. Эндрю не пошел с ними, но даже под градусом Нил знал, что он наблюдал за ним. Он знал, что был в безопасности.

* * *

К концу ночи Нилу уже было слишком тяжело даже перебирать ногами. В итоге он опирался на Эндрю, полагаясь на его железную хватку на талии. А когда они подъехали к дому, Эндрю буквально вытащил его с пассажирскоо сидения. Алкогольный кайф начинал ослабевать, и теперь Нил чувствовал себя измотанным.

Как только они оказались в доме, Эндрю сообщил Ники, что с этого момента они меняются комнатами. Хэммик же, будучи слишком пьяным для споров, повел Дэн и Мэтта по лестнице наверх в комнату Эндрю.

Миньярд подготовил кровать и сменил простыни, оставив Нила в ванной, не особо заботясь где именно в доме разместились остальные члены команды.

Нил переоделся и почистил зубы. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Эндрю сидел на краю кровати со стаканом воды в ожидании него. Джостен медленно выпил все и отставил стакан на прикроватный столик, а затем прилично так завис взглядом на кровати.

— Эта кровать больше… — пробормотал он.

— Какой ты наблюдательный.

Нил хотел высказать еще одну непристойную мысль, однако опьянение начинало спадать и здравый рассудок нехило по нему вдарил. За последнюю неделю Эндрю едва притронулся к нему, ограничившись парочкой поцелуев то тут, то там. Он не знал причины, которая, вероятно, была всего лишь их сумасшедшим графиком из-за финала, но Эндрю всегда был то холоден, то требователен, так что он пытался не париться из-за этого. Но, все-таки, Нил вдруг резко взбодрился и даже напрягся, осознавая, что они остались наедине.

Джостен принялся возиться с краем одеяла. Они уже спали вместе, но никогда раньше конкретно в доме Эндрю.

— Я могу поспать на полу, если хочешь, — внезапно произнес он, сам не зная зачем.

— Иди сюда, — Нил не сразу поднял взляд, но Эндрю тут же сдвинулся в сторону.

Медленно подняв голову, Нил сделал пару шагов вокруг кровати, вставая перед Эндрю. Кареглазый еще раз окинул его взглядом, прежде чем расположить его руки по бокам. Нил все понял, убирая их за спину. Миньярд поднялся на ноги, и Нил хотел было сделать шаг назад, давая тому больше места, но руки Эндрю легли на его талию и шею, останавливая. Джостен прикрыл глаза.

Губы Эндрю были горячими, упругими, но действовали нежно и неторопливо. Нил приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Эндрю, втягивая и посасывая его, вместе с тем прижимаясь к Миньярду. Он чувствовал едва уловимый вкус виски, который тот потяивал последние пару часов.

Он чуть оттянул нижнюю губу Эндрю, пытаясь перенять контроль в поцелуе, но Миньярд не позволил. Он продолжал это так мучительно медленно, что Нил со вздоха перешел на полустон, желая _большего_. Поцелуй оставался все таким же томным, когда Нил почувствовал распространяющийся из самого нутра жар. Пальцы за его спиной сжались, когда Эндрю коснулся его волос, вызывая тем самым легкую дрожь. Он попытался двинуть бедрами, но чужая рука сжалась на талии, а пальцы в волосах — в кулак и потянули.

— Нет, — произнес он прямо ему в губы.

— Прости… Мне не стоило… В смысле, я… — Нил тут же стих, несколько запаниковав под действием отходняка.

— Заткнись, — отозвался Эндрю и поцеловал его снова, на этот раз жестче, прежде чем все-таки отстраниться на пару миллиментров. – …не буду. Не когда ты пьян.

Да. _Точно_. Конечно. Одной из самых важных вещей для Эндрю было согласие. И это было причиной, почему он принял Нила, будучи не в состоянии выносить чужих прикосновений. Потому что Нил всегда останавливался, когда Эндрю того хотел. Он хотел сказать Эндрю, что все в порядке, что он хочет его и что это « _да_ ». Что он не тот человек, который причинил бы ему боль и что Нил не возражает, наоборот, отчаянно хочет этого. Но что бы он там не думал, разум начинал приходить в себя и единственное, что он произносит — тихое «я в порядке».

Эндрю снова его поцеловал, не сводя глаз с Нила, что даже не сдвинулся с места. Рука Эндрю скользнула вверх, к шее, чтобы аккуратно коснуться большим пальцем места, где нащупывался пульс.

— Ты скажешь, что _в порядке_ , даже если я перережу тебе горло, — прошептал Миньярд.

— Ну… если бы ты перерезал мне горло, я бы просто булькал, — с улыбкой хмыкнул в чужие губы Нил, и давление на загривке ослабло.

— Ненавижу тебя, — пальцы на чужом горле мягко сжались.

— Знаю.

Они лениво целовались до тех пор, пока возбуждение не ослабло и оба не прочувствовали всю степень своей усталости. Когда они уже забрались на кровать, Нил поудобнее устроился на своей стороне. Прежде чем заговорить, он подождал, пока глаза не привыкнут к темноте, чтобы суметь разглядеть профиль Миньярда.

— Эндрю?

— Хм?

— Я не знаю что делать с летними каникулами, — медленно произнес он. Слова звучали невнятно, но теперь уже из-за состояния полусна, а не опьянения. — Я мог бы попросить Ваймака или Эбби, чтобы…

— Ты приедешь сюда, — тут же отозвался Эндрю. — Или куда-нибудь поедем. Мы разберемся с этим.

Джостен пару секунд обдумывал его слова, прежде чем облегчение ворвалось в его встревоженное сознание. Он кивнул, хоть и не был уверен, что Эндрю видит его.

— Спасибо.

— Засыпай.

Нил улыбнулся в подушку и позволил сну утянуть себя.

* * *

**Суббота, 27-е апреля.**

Хохот выдернул Нила из объятий сна так резко, что рука рефлекторно дернулась под подушку за пистолетом. Но вместо того, чтобы обнаружить искомое, он лишь свалился с кровати, приложившись головой о край тумбочки.

Дверь открылась в тот же момент, как он принял сидячее положение, являя Эндрю с мокрыми волосами и переодевшегося.

Миньярд никак это не прокомментировал, лишь окинул его холодным взглядом. Наблюдая за тем, как Нил пытался растереть шишку на затылке, он пересек комнату и, склонившись, вручил тому кружку кофе. Джостен протянул руку к дымящемуся напитку, однако стоило запаху зерен дойти до него — желудок тут же скрутило. Он подскочил и бросился в сторону ванной комнаты близнецов. Нил упал на колени, склонившись над унитазом и позволяя неудачному эксперименту прошлой ночи выйти наружу.

Он повис там на несколько минут, стоя коленями на холодной плитке и свесив руки вокруг ободка унитаза. Эндрю последовал за ним и привалился к дверному проему. В этот раз, к счастью, без кофе.

— О боже… как вы, парни, это вообще постоянно делаете…

— Практика, — отозвался Миньярд.

— Оно того не стоит… — Нил слабо качнул головой.

Эндрю позади него явно был раздражен, но прошел внутрь и отодвинул занавеску шторки ванной. Он потянулся и настроил тепло воды.

— Залезай, я найду тебе что-нибудь из одежды.

— Не присоединишься ко мне? — чпросил он, вытирая губы тыльной стороной руки и поднимая слабый взгляд. Господи. Нахрена он вообще это сказал? Все еще _пьян_ , что ли?

— Ты серьезно флиртуешь со мной после того, как проблевался тридцать секунд назад? Омерзительно, — Миньярд лишь кинул на него короткий взгляд и двинулся обратно в сторону дверного проема.

— Это значит «нет»? — слабо засмеялся Нил, потянувшись, чтобы спустить воду в унитазе.

— Я больше никогда к тебе не прикоснусь.

— Упс, — снова усмехнулся Джостен и поморщился от острой головной боли.

Эндрю кинул его на произвол судьбы. А когда Нил все-таки разделся и залез в душ, он поклялся больше никогда не пить.

* * *

Ники, Аарона, Кэйтлин и Эндрю за кухонным столом не было, когда Нил, наконец, вытащил себя из душа, однако он слышал как Ники, стоящий на задней веранде, болтал на немецком по телефону. Вероятно, с Эриком.

— А где Аарон и Кэйтлин? — спросил он.

— Утреца, солнышко, — отозвалась Элисон, скользнув к Нилу, чтобы обнять и взлохматить его мокрые волосы.

Он в ответ лишь застонал и вяло попытался оттолкнуть ее от себя.

— Они ушли около получаса назад. Кэйтлин потащила его по магазинам за шмотками на каникулы. Что-то о том, что его гардероб уж больно депрессивный для Мэна, — улыбнулась Дэн.

— Но она жива, если ты спрашивал об этом, — добавил Мэтт.

Нил вздрогнул. Он знал, что остальные все еще видели Эндрю, как социопата с пограничным. Даже с его успехами в этом деле и изменениями в поведении после того, как он слез с таблеток. Они все еще опасались его, по понятным, в принципе, причинам. Но почему-то Нила это беспокоило, ведь он хотел, чтобы они видели Эндрю таким, каким он был на самом деле — ярым защитником, кем-то, кто сделает все для тех, кого считал своей семьей. И уж точно не какой-нибудь бездушной оболочкой, которая не могла понять человеческих эмоции.

— Кстати, где монстр? — спросила Элисон.

Может, это из-за пульсации в висках, а может, из-за скручивающегося в узел желудка, но после второго высказывания вспыльчивость дала о себе знать. На этот раз Нил легко толкнул Элисон, нахмурившсь и развернувшись спиной к ребятам.

— Не называй его так, — тихо бросил он.

Дэн хотела что-то сказать, но тут же передумала. Элисон открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но Рене мягко коснулась ее локтя. Мэтт лишь молча наблюдал за ним.

— Он не монстр… — пробормотал Нил, неловко пожав плечами, и двинулся в сторону кофейника.

— Конечно, нет, Нил, — он не видел Уокер, но по голосу понял, что она улыбалась.

Джостен налил себе в кружку горячего напитка, стараясь не вдыхать слишком глубоко, так как все еще чувствовал тошноту.

— Тем не менее… — прочистив горло, произнесла Элисон. — Нам стоит рассказать ему хорошие или плохие новости?

Нил спокойно, в темпе улитки развернулся с кружкой в руке, пытаясь игнорировать тревожные звоночки в голове. Плохие новости… что случилось?

— Не смотри ты так пристально… Не то, чтобы плохие… Ну, не совсем, — видимо, они заметили это выражение лица, из-за которого Мэтт тут же схватил его за плечо.

Элсон усмехнулась и вытащила свой новомодный айфон, когда Эндрю зашел в комнату, вероятно, после перекура на крыльце, судя по запаху сигарет, пропитавшему его рубашку.

— Хорошие новости, — начала она. — В том, что прошлой ночью ты был нереально зрелищным, так что уж спасибочки за это. Что до плохих новостей… ну… они в том, что хорошо, что ты неплох в экси, потому что, сына, ты совершенно не умеешь танцевать.

Элсон нажала на плей и экран поднялся к глазам Нила. Эндрю встал позади него, вызывая смутный интерес к показываемому.

На видео танцевал Ники, а Нил на расстоянии шага пьяно покачивался на ногах, копируя двжения какого-нибудь старика, пока Хэммик выкрикивал ему свои пьяные инструкции.

_— Просто двигай бедрами… вот так… да нет… о боже, Нил, твои ноги вообще работают? И как ты можешь быть таким быстрым на площадке? Просто…_

Видео продолжалось еще около минуты, прежде чем экран погас. Элисон пролистнула маленькую картинку внизу и включила второе видео. В нем Нил танцевал уже не так скованно, зажатый между Элисон и Рене. Между ним и Рене было пару безобидных сантиметров. Она стояла позади него, уместив ладонь на плечо Джостена, и улыбалась, покачиваясь в такт музыке. Элисон же стояла напротив него, его нога разместилась прямо между ее бедер, а их тазы были почти прижаты друг другу, от чего спасли лишь пара сантиметров ее каблуков. Одна рука покоилась на ее талии, в то время как ее голые предплечья касались его плеч, а сама она прижималась к его груди. Нил откинул голову назад, смеясь над чем-то, что она ему сказала.

Видео закончилось, и Нил почувствовал легкий укол стыда. Он помнил лишь смутные вспышки событий прошедшей ночи. Джостен буквально чувствовал взгляд Эндрю на затылке и обернулся к нему. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, в то время как остальные откровенно угорали с этого.

Элисон убрала телефон обратно в карман и помахала рукой.

— Если это как-то поможет… но раз у тебя не встало, когда кто-то настолько горячий как я, трется об тебя, то ты точно…

Рене толкнула ее локтем.

— Ауч! Да прекращай, Уокер!

Нил не отрывал взгляда от Эндрю, который в конце концов лишь пожал плечами и отвернулся, однако Джостен не упустил то, как едва дернулся уголок рта, когда он направился в гостиную.

Ники вернулся на кухню, когда Эндрю уже ушел.

— О! Вы показали ему то видео? Нил… дружок… мы должны устроить тебе пару уроков танцев.

— Думаю, это была разовая акция, но спасибо, — Нил прослонился к столу, протягивая кофе.

— Все веселье испортил. А я думал, тебе было весело, — застонал Ники, привалившись к холодильнику.

— Весело, — пробормотал он в свой напиток.

— О, кстати, давай покажу видео с Кевином, — Хэммик достал свой телефон.

Кевин, который все это время всех игнорировал и молча пил воду, бросился к телефону. Ники явно был чуть менее подвержен похмелью и легко отступил в сторону от него.

— Ники, я блять, клянусь…

Нил, наблюдая за всеми этими выходками своих сокомандников, улыбнулся, прежде чем отправиться на поиски вратаря. Даже несмотря на то, что чувствовал он себя отвратительно, ночь была в целом потрясающей, и он ни на что бы не променял эти моменты со своей командой. Упав на диван возле Эндрю, он все никак не мог перестать думать о том, как же скоро все изменится. Они должны были расстаться как семья сейчас и воссоединиться вновь в июне с новыми членами команды, а впереди — новый сезон. Он все еще чувствовал накатывающую волну тревожности каждый раз, когда эта мысль крутилась у него в голове. Но кроме как идти вперед ничего не оставалось. К тому, до чего, как он думал, он никогда бы не дожил — к будущему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Я, конечно, пошутила насчет Роба Зомби, но в моем хэдканоне в «Райских сумерках» реально просто поставили альбом «American Made Music to Strip By» и на том и закруглились.  
> Увидимся через две недели! 
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Ребят, в данный момент я немного погряз в делах переездных, поэтому перевод следующей главы может немного подзатянуться, но я надеюсь все-таки выкраивать время и не сильно затягивать.


	3. Настоящий мальчик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Все права у Норы, мне ничего не принадлежит.  
> Пара глав всяких милостей перед ДРАМОЙ.
> 
> Рейтинг главы: M (R) (За элементы секса, но могло быть и хуже.)
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Кое-как успел тут вам перед завалом с переездом и сдачей ноута в ремонт перевести главу. Надеюсь, она вам понравится!
> 
> А еще у меня есть твиттер, где я много болтаю и рассказываю о стадиях работы над фф, так что велком.)   
> https://twitter.com/luciel_rz
> 
> *ГПУ – Государственный Университет Пенсильвании.

**Четверг, 9-е мая.**

Первый год учебы Нила в Государственном Университете Пальметто официально подошел к концу. Он едва-едва смог закрыть химию, но остальные экзамены прошли на удивление неплохо, учитывая его посредственные результаты в течение года. Позавчера была последняя командная тренировка. Несмотря на то, что посещение дополнительных тренировок за последние пару недель было через раз, в последний день на поле вышли все. Они тренировались гораздо дольше и усиленнее, чем те предыдущие недели, и покинули ее с приятной болью и удовлетворением. Даже Кевин не нашел к чему придраться. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не вышли на парковку, когда он начал дергать их из-за летнего расписания и пытаться давать свои никем непрошеные советы по тренировкам.

Сегодня был их последний день в кампусе. Общежития должны будут закрыться на следующий день в пять вечера, и предполагалось, что до этого момента они должны быть уже вылизанными дочиста. И поскольку четверо из них изначально собирались в Колумбию, им придется совершить больше одной поездки. Кевин до помидорного цвета лица спорил с ними, пытаясь заставить остаться с ним у Эбби вблизи поля, но в конце концов проиграл эту битву. По итогу: сегодня Эндрю планировал забрать большую часть своих и Никки вещей домой, а скудный набор шмоток Аарона и Нила — уже после. В это утро Нил как раз смотался до книжного при кампусе, пока они загружали машину. Обменяв учебники на небольшую сумму денег, он обнаружил себя, стоящим на большом оранжевом отпечатке лапы в самом центре Лисьей норы.

Он вертел ключи в кармане. Ваймак не забрал их обратно, доверяя ему вернуться с ними в июне, и эта мысль вызывала у Джостена улыбку. Необходимость бежать казалась странной. Как и иметь людей, которых он считал семьей, людей, которых он хотел, чтобы они были его семьей. Как и иметь жизнь, которую он мог назвать своей. Его грудь затопило теплом, этим незнакомым чувством, что обволакивало его сердце и сжимало в своих тисках лишь для того, чтобы дать понять — оно здесь. Он еще не дал имени этому ощущению, но оно появлялось все чаще. Нил чувствовал его, когда смотрел на улыбающиеся лица своих друзей, проводящих время в гостевой комнате перед игрой или тренировкой. Чувствовал его, когда, просматривая свою курсовую, подписывал сверху на бумаге имя «Нил Джостен», и оно было настоящим. Но ярче всего он чувствовал это в украденных моментах с Эндрю на крыше или в общежитии, когда остальных не было поблизости. Он думал об этом чувстве еще мгновение, прежде чем хлопнувшая дверь на поле вырвала его из размышлений.

Он обернулся в сторону Эндрю, пересекающего поле с руками в карманах и раздражением на лице, скорее всего от того, что ему пришлось искать его. Сердце Нила снова сжалось при виде него. Он следил за Миньярдом вплоть до момента, пока тот не остановился в паре футов от него.

— Все еще помню то чувство, когда впервые ступил на поле, — Эндрю молчал, поэтому Нил с улыбкой развернулся в сторону ворот, протяжно выдохнув.

— Я тоже, — Миньярд сделал еще один шаг.

Джостен повернул голову, вопросительно вздернув бровью.

— Ты был сентиментальным, одержимым экси кретином без жизни, — он посмотрел в сторону ворот.

— А теперь? — усмехнувшись, Нил развернулся лицом к Эндрю, засунув руку и в другой карман.

— Ты все еще сентиментальный, одержимый экси кретин без жизни. Но теперь, по крайней мере, не выглядишь как бездомный, — он медленно окинул его взглядом карих глаз, скользя вверх от ног к глазам. И сделал еще один шаг.

— Ты так мелочно пытаешься одеть меня в крутые шмотки, хоть я и больше заинтересован в том, чтобы ты от них наоборот избавлялся, — Нил улыбнулся и сократил расстояние между ними. Рука выскользнула из темных джинс, чтобы после потянуть его за подол рубашки.

От этих слов уши Нила зарделись, но подобные комментарии всегда стоили того горячего взгляда, который Миньярд никогда не мог полностью скрыть.

— Мне стоило бы вложиться в кляп для твоего остроумного рта, — взгляд скользнул вниз между ними на руки Нила, прежде чем вернуться обратно. Он на мгновение задержался на чужих губах, а после встретился со взглядом льдисто-голубых глаз.

— Тебе это нравится.

— Заткнись.

— Заставь меня.

Эндрю протянул руку к его шее, обхватывая у загривка, и привлек ниже к себе. Джостен застонал в поцелуй, пока губы сминали чужие. Вторая рука тоже покинула карман, чтобы зарыться в волосах Эндрю, притягивая еще ближе к себе. Свободная же рука Миньярда забралась под его рубашку и легла на поясницу, заставляя их почти прижаться друг к другу. Нил что-то одобрительно пробормотал, прежде чем скользнуть руками к шее Эндрю, едва царапнув ногтями у ее основания.

Он поцеловал его еще раз, укусив, после чего отстранился. Миньярд отошел, и Нил с недовольным раздражением во взгляде окинул его припухшие губы. Он понимал, что они ничего не смогли бы сделать в настолько открытом месте, но, тем не менее, опустил этот момент.

— Нужно идти, Никки ждет, — он развернулся в сторону выхода, и Нил чуть согнулся, поправляя штаны и пытаясь успокоить собственное тело.

Когда они уже приближались к гостевой комнате, Ваймак выходил из своего кабинета с папкой в руках. Мужчина переложил ее в другую руку, когда заметил их.

— Уже упаковались?

Эндрю остановился, но не ответил.

— Сегодня отвезем одно, а завтра уже остатки, — кивнул Нил. — С Кевином все будет нормально?

— Кевин будет относительно «в порядке», — Ваймак пожал плечами. — Но между мной, Эбби и скотчем. Мы сдержим его до твоего возвращения.

— Мы договорились приезжать по четвергам, чтобы потренироваться с ним, так что еще увидимся, — сообщил Джостен.

Миньярд снова двинулся с места, и Нил едва сделал шаг, прежде чем произнести:

— И, тренер, спасибо.

Ваймак лишь пренебрежительно замахал папкой в руке, отмахиваясь от них. Однако, не успели они дойти до двери, он снова окликнул их:

— О… и, кстати, вероятно, вы не захотите оказаться у меня на поле, если только не хотите попасть под камеры наблюдения.

Тренер указал в сторону камер по углам комнаты, и Нил буквально вылупился на него, поняв, что совершенно забыл, что они установили их и вокруг поля. Ваймак лишь закатил глаза на его испуганное выражение лица и развернулся, оставив его, застывшего, на месте. Спустя пару секунд Эндрю обхватил пальцами его запястья и поволок из комнаты.

Никки с подозрением оглядел их через опущенное окно, когда они подходили к машине. Нил пытался пригладить свои волосы, хотя Эндрю выглядел еще более взъерошенным. К счастью, он все-таки промолчал об этом, зато принялся жаловаться на то, как долго ждал их.

_— Да здесь под девяносто градусов, Эндрю. Даже собак незаконно оставлять в машине!_

_— Я оставил окна открытыми, ты в порядке._

Когда двигатель ожил, Миньярд включил радио, заглушая жалобы Никки, и они уже без каких-либо проблем выехали на шоссе в сторону Колумбии.

Они вернулись в Лисью башню в четыре часа дня, и, когда открыли дверь на третий этаж, встретились с хаосом. Все двери были открыты, чемоданы стояли в холле, люди перемещались туда-сюда между комнатами. Дверь девочек была открыта, Мэтт стоял в дверном проеме, охраняя несколько чемоданов в холле, принадлежавших, вероятно, Элисон.

Никки радостно поприветствовал их, проскользнув в комнату девочек, чтобы проверить, как идет процесс. Нил поздоровался со старшекурсником, проходя мимо. И когда они с Эндрю собрались идти к собственной двери, звякнул лифт, и кто-то окликнул Джостена по имени в конце холла. Эндрю замер, Нил тоже остановился, разворачиваясь. Он не узнавал человека, но тот выглядел их ровесником и носил футболку-поло ГУП*, заправленную в темные брюки цвета хаки. На плече у него была армейско-зеленая курьерская сумка, а в руках — несколько конвертов.

— Нил Джостен? — снова произнес он, пересекая холл. Один из футболистов в том конце холла указал в противоположную сторону, где и стоял замерший, настороженный Нил.

Парень дошел до них, но Миньярд встал перед ним.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил он.

— Я из студенческой службы, — он поднял руки, в которых держал несколько больших почтовых писем. — Почтовый ящик был переполнен, а у нас нет адреса для пересылки, так что меня попросили занести это.

Миньярд протянул руку и выхватил почту, опуская взгляд на конверты.

— Так… ты — Нил Джостен? — уточнил он, выглядя крайне сбитым с толку.

— Я Нил, спасибо, — Нил сделал шаг, вставая рядом с Эндрю.

Парень не выглядел особо убежденным, но все же развернулся, чтобы уйти, кинув лишь один взгляд через плечо.

— Что это? — Джостен развернулся к Эндрю.

— Сам посмотри, — с нечитаемым выражением лица он передал ему стопку.

Забрав, Нил перевернул их, чтобы прочитать обратный адрес. Первый был из «Управление Социального Обеспечения». Не став тянуть, Нил разорвал его, позволяя пустому конверту упасть на пол. Внутри была новая карточка социальной страховки с именем «Нил Абрам Джостен». Он осматривал бумаги пару минут, после чего приступил к следующему конверту. Добыв содержимое, позволил и этому конверту присоединиться к тому, что покоился на полу, а его руки начали трястись, пока он держал документы. К ним было прикреплено его государственное удостоверение личности. Фотография была той, что он делал в офисе ФБР, разве что теперь черно-белой, так что цвет его волос и глаз было не различить. Но это было его лицо. На официальном удостоверении личности. И это было первым доказательством того, что Нил Джостен существовал за пределами своей маленькой семьи Лис.

Он даже не понял, что перестал дышать, пока Эндрю не ударил его по спине, и из легких не вырвался судорожный вздох. Тело снова расслабилось, и бумаги из его рук хаотично рассыпались по полу. Краем глаза он видел, что Эндрю наблюдал за ним, но все никак не мог оторвать глаз от этого доказательства собственного существования в руках. Нил открыл было рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но тут же закрыл его. Нижняя губа едва подрагивала. Он не был уверен в том, что чувствовал: волнение, облегчение или беспокойство от того факта, что теперь являлся полноценным членом общества. Предполагалось, что он должен будет следовать правилам и нести ответственность за свои действия. Может, он чувствовал все и сразу. Или, наверное, это был ужас, томительный страх того, что подобные вещи оставят след для людей, что все еще охотились за ним. Было совершенно бессмысленно беспокоиться о подобных вещах. Он был во всех новостях, и весь мир был в курсе кто он такой и где его можно было найти. Каким-то образом это не помешало остаточному чувству страха продолжать его грызть. После двух бесконечных минут, пока его встряска не ослабла, Нил начал различать рядом голос Миньярда.

— Бойд.

Мэтт оглянулся, прервав разговор с Рене, кидая взгляд на младших товарищей по команде. Он заметил остолбеневшего Джостена и подошел к нему с явным беспокойством в лице. Бойд посмотрел и на Эндрю, который лишь кивнул в сторону Нила. Его взгляд разрывался между ними; брови в замешательстве сдвинулись. Эндрю закатил глаза и подтолкнул Нила к Мэтту. Кажется, это несколько вывело того из состояния шока, и он развернул бумаги, чтобы показать Бойду, недоумение которого резко исчезло. Он улыбнулся и обхватил Джостена руками так крепко, что оторвал того от пола.

Вышедший из комнаты девочек Никки окинул их взглядом, подошел и выхватил бумагу у Нила вместе с Рене, Элисон и Дэн, что поплелись за ним, что называется, по горячим следам.

— Нил! О боже мой! Поздравляю! Подожди… — он оглянулся на Мэтта и Эндрю, которому, казалось, с каждой секундой становилось все скучнее. — Эндрю… ты только что позвал Мэтта, чтобы он обнял Нила _за тебя_?

Миньярд не удостоил его своим бесстрастным взглядом, скрываясь в комнате, оставляя Нила, чтобы его друзья по команде могли порадоваться вместе с ним.

Спустя десять минут Нил пошел в комнату, выглядя смущенным и все еще сбитым с толку. Эндрю сидел на столе у открытого окна, зажав сигарету в руке.

— И каково это — быть настоящим мальчиком? — сухо спросил он, выдыхая дым в окно.

— Незнакомо, — Джостен прислонился к стене, сжимая бумаги в руке. — Удивительно. Немного пугающе.

Эндрю лишь промычал на чужую откровенность и затянулся. Нил упал на одно из насыпных кресел, и Миньярд повернул голову в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Надеюсь, я готов к этому, — признался Нил.

— Думаю, мы это выясним, — и он бросил сигарету, откинувшись на оконную раму. Теплый, летний ветерок взъерошил его светлые волосы.

— Полагаю, что да.

**Суббота, 18-е мая.**

Прощаться с сокомандниками было грустно, но Нил старался не допустить, чтобы их унылый вид задал настроение лету. В конце концов, эта разлука будет длиться лишь месяц, после чего они вернутся в общагу с новым набором новичков.

Первые два дня каникул Нил провел в напряжении из-за каждой мелочи, а ночью позволял Эндрю прижимать себя к простыням их общей кровати, чтобы снять накопившееся напряжение. В какой бы рутине они не погрязли в последние пару недель в университете, казалось, подальше от любопытных глаз товарищей по команде она просто исчезла. Нил думал, что по большому счету это связано с тем, что Эндрю в последние дни перед отъездом был одинаково недоволен как близнецом, так и двоюродным братом, и он ждал сумерек, чтобы избавиться от накопившегося стресса, как и сам Джостен. Ему все еще нужно было держать руки при себе и молчать, но он и не мог найти в себе силы на мысли об этом, когда тело Эндрю твердой, непоколебимой силой нависало над ним.

На третий день раздражение Эндрю из-за родственников, наконец-то, сошло на нет настолько, что Ники смог уже попасть в свою старую комнату, чтобы они могли оперативно перетащить его вещи наверх, а вещи Эндрю — вниз. Нил все еще стрессовал из-за распаковки вещей, разрываясь между жизнью с одной сумкой вещей (коих теперь было три) и вопросом к Миньярду: может ли он распаковать часть своих вещей. В тот день Эндрю поймал его за разглядыванием своих сумок и либо понял его катастрофичное положение, либо просто разозлился настолько, что рявкнул на него, чтобы тот взял уже два нижних ящика комода. Когда же он предложил Нилу оставить часть одежды и набор туалетных принадлежностей в доме для моментов, когда они будут приезжать в него во время учебы, Нил спрятал улыбку, но его сердце разрывалось в груди из-за этой мысли.

Нил, Эндрю и Аарон вернулись в Лисью нору в первый четверг летних каникул, за день до этого уже отвезя Никки в аэропорт. Кэйтлин должна была забрать Аарона из университета чуть позже в тот же день, но они уж больно были заняты образовавшимся баттлом два на два. Миньярды играли на позиции защитников: Кевин был нападающим Аарона, а Нил — Эндрю. Последний на самом деле был отличным защитником — его тело было крепким, а уровень владения ракеткой просто замечательным для того, кто большую часть времени отбивал мячи. После душа Джостен сделал ему комплимент по этому поводу, однако в ответ получил лишь:

_— Слишком много усилий. Бегать глупо._

Они ужинали вчетвером, с Эбби и Ваймаком в тот вечер, прежде чем приехала Кэйтлин и забрала Аарона. Нил и Эндрю вместе вернулись в блаженно тихий дом.

_Дом._

Нил подписал имя в верхней части своего учебного пособия. Формально он принадлежал Эндрю, появившийся в почтовом ящике на следующий день после их приезда, но Миньярд не проявил к буклету никакого интереса, записавшись на все свои предметы онлайн. По идее, Нилу нужно было прочесть описание курса, получить представление о том, куда он запишется на следующий год, но последние полчаса он был слишком погружен в собственные мысли для этого. Было только девять утра, но он бодрствовал уже несколько часов как встал пораньше для пробежки. Эндрю проснулся, когда он слезал с кровати — так было всегда, когда Джостен вставал первым, но затем снова мгновенно заснул.

В половину десятого вернулся Эндрю с влажными после душа волосами, зевая, но уже проснувшийся. Залпом выпил чашку кофе, даже не взглянув на Нила.

— Готов? — спросил он.

Нил кивнул и закрыл пособие.

В это утро они решили побегать по делам. Им нужна была еда, а не остатки пиццы или китайской еды, а еще у них кончились сигареты. Так что они закрыли дом и отправились в путь.

Эндрю отвез их в торговый центр на окраине города. Это добавляло к поездке лишние двадцать минут, но именно там располагался небольшой винный магазинчик, а еще Эндрю знал, что они не станут проверять документы.

Закончив с покупкой продуктов и алкоголя, вернулись обратно в машину. В голове Нила всплыла неожиданная мысль, и он развернулся к Эндрю со своего сидения.

— У меня больше нет прав, — выпалил он.

— У тебя _никогда_ не было прав, — Миньярд вырулил со стоянки, не смотря на него.

Нил промычал что-то в знак согласия и посмотрел в окно. Агент Браунинг дал ему заявление на получение прав, но в итоге получил лишь уведомление о том, что ему придется лично посетить автоинспекцию и сдать экзамен на вождение. И он бы отложил это на потом, но теперь потребность в еще одном доказательстве того, что он был _настоящим_ , мучила его, как зуд, что нельзя почесать.

Он не сказал об этом больше ни слова, но, как и всегда, Эндрю как-то знал чего он хотел и через несколько минут они уже ехали по незнакомой дороге. Нил хотел было спросить куда они едут, когда увидел голубой дорожный знак на шоссе: «Автомобильное управление Колумбии, следующий съезд, одна миля».

Миньярд подъехал к обочине, и Нил метнулся внутрь. Он взял памфлет с образцами тестов и информационный буклет, чтобы спланировать дату сдачи экзамена, и вернулся в машину.

В тот же вечер Нил разлегся на диване, закинув ноги на колени Эндрю на другом конце, где тот уже наполовину расправился с пинтой шоколадного мороженого. Он дважды сталкивал с себя ноги Джостена, но в конце концов сдался и уместил холодное ведерко на его коленях и продолжил есть. Нил держал над головой брошюру для водителей, читая вслух экзаменационные вопросы. Сначала он попросил Эндрю поспрашивать его, но Миньярд только сделал паузу, чтобы вопросительно вздернуть бровью и вернуться обратно к телевизору.

— Номер пять, верно/не верно. Ты всегда уступаешь слепому пешеходу, переходящему дорогу, — читал вслух, не ожидая особо ответа.

— Не то чтобы они могли видеть мой номерной знак, если я этого не сделаю… — пробормотал Эндрю, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора и вертя ложку в руках.

Нил опустил брошюру так, чтобы заглянуть поверх нее на вратаря, но это не возымело никакого эффекта. В особенности из-за того, что Эндрю собрался юморить над ним, раз потрудился даже вступить в диалог. После прочтения правильного ответа он двинулся дальше.

— Как можно уменьшить вероятность несчастного случая? А) следовать указаниям на дорожных знаках, В) быть внимательным на дороге, С) убедиться, что автомобиль прошел проверку безопасности, D) все вышеперечисленное.

— Е) быть слишком пьяным, чтобы вообще найти ключи, — Эндрю облизал ложку.

Нил чуть толкнул Миньярда в бедро пальцами ног, за что тот в отместку ущипнул его в лодыжку.

Затем Нил развернул бумагу, указывая на знак «не разворачиваться» на седьмом вопросе.

— Что это за знак? — спросил он.

— Предложение, — карие глаза скользнули в его сторону буквально на полсекунды.

Нил закатил глаза и двинулся к следующему вопросу.

— Какая разница между мигающим красным и мигающим желтым светом?

— Цвет, — Эндрю закрыл крышку мороженого, и Нил в театральном жесте уронил брошюру на колени.

— Как ты вообще все еще жив? — с раздраженным выдохом он уставился на Миньярда.

— Назло.

Нил подумал с секунду, а после просто пожал плечами, склонив голову в сторону и выглядя немного впечатленным.

— Справедливо.

Эндрю поставил мороженое на край столика и убрал брошюру с живота Нила, откидывая ее на пол. Развернувшись, он вынудил Джостена согнуть одну ногу у подушки и толкнул другую, скидывая с дивана. Миньярд разместился между его ног, одной рукой дотянувшись до плюшевой поверхности дивана возле чужого плеча, а другой до подлокотника на самом его краю. Зрачки Нила на мгновение расширились, после чего он закрыл глаза, наклонив голову, чтобы в следующую секунду встретиться с холодными губами.

Он поднял дрожащие руки, скользнув кончиками пальцев по шее Эндрю. На мгновение Миньярд напрягся, но не сказал «нет», поэтому Нил все-таки прижал ладони к бледной коже и нежно запустил пальцы в светлые волосы. Эндрю в ответ толкнулся языком глубже, и дрожь проскользнула по его телу. Нил сорвался на низкий, одобряющий стон, когда Миньярд опустился ниже, вжимая его в диван. Он аккуратно двинул бедрами, и у Джостена перехватило дыхание, кожа словно горела. Оторвавшись от припухших от поцелуев губ, он прикусил кожу у челюсти, заставляя Джостена откинуть голову назад на подушку. Стоило подчиниться, Эндрю провел языком линию вдоль шеи, пока не добрался до мочки уха и не прикусил. Нил заскулил, сжимая пальцы еще крепче.

— В спальню. Сейчас, — произнес он, голос его опустился до хрипотцы, когда он засасывал мочку. — Избавься от одежды.

Миньярд приподнялся, и Джостен слетел с дивана так быстро, как это вообще только было возможно. Рубашка полетела на пол еще в коридоре, штаны — в дверном проеме. Он неловко стягивал носки, пока Эндрю закрывал за ними дверь.

Нил забрался на кровать, переворачиваясь на спину и приподнявшись на локтях. Ни один из них не потрудился включить свет, но комната и без того была слабо освещена мягким светом с заднего крыльца, проникающего через тонкие занавески.

Эндрю одним плавным движением стянул с себя просторную рубашку, оставаясь в одних только штанах и майке. Повязки он снял еще перед душем, а очередной тридцатиградусный день прогрел дом достаточно, чтобы он мог не париться о длинных рукавах одежды. И Нил был очень рад, что Эндрю было достаточно комфортно рядом с ним, чтобы сбросить часть своей брони.

Оперевшись на матрас одним коленом, Эндрю потянулся пальцами к резинке нижнего белья Нила. Приподняв бедра, он позволил Миньярду стянуть их, и эрекция высвободилась с тихим, пошлым шлепком по животу.

Эндрю откинул одежду в сторону и полностью забрался на кровать, уместив колени по обе стороны от бедер Нила. Даже в темноте Джостен различал пустое выражение лица, не считая глаз. У Эндрю был голодный взгляд, от которого волосы вставали дыбом. Как искра, что разжигала огонь в его животе.

Вратарь многого не хотел делать, когда родственники мелькали где-то поблизости, но в их отсутствие его желание, кажется, вернулось во всей своей красе.

Он несколько раз окинул взглядом обнаженное тело Нила, прежде чем двинуться дальше. Он опустился на чужие ноги, и Джостен застонал от прикосновения.

Костяшки пальцев пробежались вверх и вниз по гладкой коже бедер, после чего двинулся выше. Он провел пальцами по внешней стороне, чтобы скользнуть по бедру до боков, пока не дошел до подмышек без единого волоска. Эндрю наклонился вперед и поднял руки Нила над головой. Его ладони несколько раз скользнули по чужим рукам вверх и вниз, от чего Нила откровенно потряхивало.

Спустя пару лет, как он достиг своего полового созревания, мать настояла на том, чтобы Нил избавился от волос на своем теле. Он мог покрасить голову и брови, но не тонкие волоски на руках и ногах. Обычно они и не были заметны на его загорелой коже, но из-за большого количества времени на улице или в машине солнце высветляло их, что явно не соответствовало его темным волосам. Ее паранойя заставила его заняться даже своими подмышками. Поначалу это казалось ему перебором, но потом он привык к этому, и даже когда вернулся к своему натуральному цвету — привычка просто осталась с ним. Поначалу он думал отказаться от нее, но не то чтобы у него было так много волос, чтобы это требовало огромных усилий. Стоило ему обнаружить, что Эндрю _нравится_ это, что его пальцы задерживаются чуть дольше на свежевыбритой коже, он забил на эту идею. Единственными волосами на его теле, что выдавали натуральный цвет, были редкие волоски под пупком и подстриженные, жестковатые завитки у его члена.

Миньярд наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать, продолжая исследовать его пальцами. Нил коснулся руками чужого затылка, провел рукой по волосам и легко дернул. Он хотел было спуститься ниже, но остановился раньше, чем достиг плеча.

Эндрю, кажется, заметил и чуть отстранился, чтобы пробормотать:

— Выше талии… и поверх майки.

Джостен попытался кивнуть, но губы Эндрю уже вернулись к его, а язык проскользнул в рот. Руки Нила подрагивали, когда он двинулся ниже, по крепким грудным мышцам, мышцам спины и плечам. Эндрю не дрогнул, но Нил все еще медлил. Миньярд впервые позволил ему прикоснуться к себе подобным образом, в пылу страсти, и он знал, что любое неверное движение положит всему этому конец.

Он мягко потянул Эндрю к себе за плечи, и Миньярд, кажется, его понял, опустившись большей частью своего веса на парня под собой, но не соприкасаясь с ним грудью. Нил тяжело вздохнул, когда его эрекция прижалась к чужой, все еще скрытой тонкими, хлопковыми штанами. Эндрю двинул бедрами, и Джостен издал смущенно-требовательный звук, от которого зарделись его собственные щеки.

Приподнявшись на локте, Эндрю протиснул руку между ними. Нил думал, что он, наконец, сжалится и обратит свое внимание на то, что так в нем нуждается, но вместо этого Миньярд стянул с себя одежду. Не полностью, но достаточно, чтобы собственный член освободился от нее, сталкиваясь с чужим. Он сдвинулся, переставляя ноги между ног Джостена и снова опустился. Губы Нила раскрылись, застывая, а глаза распахнулись, прежде чем он вспомнил о необходимости двигаться. Рука Миньярда легла на правое бедро, потянув вверх и вниз, чтобы Нил смог устроиться под ним и приподнял уже обе ноги, дабы те стиснули его бедра, оперевшись пятками у чужих колен.

На этот раз Джостен взял инициативу в свои руки и мягко двинулся, вызывая шипение со стороны Миньярда. Нил улыбнулся одними уголками губ, и Эндрю в отместку прикусил его губу. Он ждал «нет», но ничего подобного не услышал. Вместо этого Миньярд уткнулся лицом в его шею, вылизывая, посасывая и находя ритм бедрам.

Руки Нила почти невесомо скользили по коже, а на плечах и руках Эндрю начали выступать капельки пота. Они двигались вместе, толкались и вжимались друг в друга, позволяя членам тереться так ошеломительно-приятно. И на мгновение Нилу показалось, что они занимаются чем-то иным. Он представил, как Эндрю толкается внутрь него, разрывает на кусочки до тех пор, пока Нил не начнет кричать его имя. И этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы кончить слишком рано. Его руки опустились на талию Миньярда, мягко притягивая его ближе с каждым толчком, поощряя, но не будучи более инициатором.

— Эндрю… — приглушенно прошептал он на ухо Миньярду.

Он что-то прохрипел, и его движения ускорились, толчки становились все быстрее. Нил прихватил губами его мочку, втягивая в рот и покусывая.

— Эндрю… м-м… мне нужно…

Тело над ним слегка приподнялось, движение остановилось, пока Миньярд отстранялся. Хватка ног Нила ослабла, когда сильная рука обхватила их влажные от пота члены. Эндрю резко двинул рукой, и Нил вцепился пальцами в его руку и рубашку на талии прямо перед тем, как кончить. Он излился на чужую руку и собственный живот, прикусив губу, чтобы не закричать слишком громко — подвиг, закончившийся неудачей.

Движения руки продолжались до тех пор, пока Нила не перестало потряхивать, и его хватка на талии не ослабла. Его дыхание замедлилось, а затем Эндрю сел обратно, заставляя ноги Нила опуститься. Отпустил Нила, продолжая доводить себя быстрыми движениями руки с напряженным лицом.

Он подтолкнул Нила свободной рукой, вжимая его в матрас, и руки Джостена сжались в кулаки в собственных волосах, пока он пытался лишь смотреть, пристально следя из-под тяжелых век за ним, мечущийся между лицом Миньярда и его быстро движущейся руки. С его положения было трудно разглядеть что-либо, но Эндрю позволил ему несколько быстрых взглядов, а затем произнес:

— _Посмотри на меня_ , — привлекая тем самым внимание Нила к своему лицу.

Их глаза встретились, после чего Эндрю, втянув воздух, задержал дыхание, и сперма запачкала живот Нила, когда его тело напряглось. Джостен еще крепче вцепился в свои волосы, чтобы не потянуться к нему.

После оргазма Эндрю тяжело, прерывисто выдохнул в темноту комнаты. Они, тяжело дышащие, не сдвинулись с места в течение нескольких мгновений, пока рука Миньярда не скользнула от груди Нила до его горла, мягко сжимая, надавливая большим пальцем на яремную вену, чтобы почувствовать замедляющийся пульс. Его губы оказались там же, когда он осторожно наклонился, чтобы не прижаться друг к другу и не испачкаться еще сильнее. Когда же он поцеловал Нила в темноте, грудь Джостена наполнилась тем же теплым чувством, которому он все еще не мог дать определения, и он подумал, что, может быть, он не наскучил Эндрю. Может, Миньярд всегда будет возвращаться за ним, как в Балтиморе. Он эгоистично надеялся, что так оно и было. Как бы плох не был последний год, он знал, что их трудности еще не закончились. Они были Лисами и им, возможно, придется бороться и сражаться до самой смерти. Но в этот момент, когда Эндрю нависал над ним, его кожа сладко зудела от прикосновений и тепла тела его неуравновешенного вратаря, все было в порядке.

Стоило им отдышаться, Джостен первый отправился в душ, после него пошел Эндрю. Когда он вернулся, Нил уже лежал под простыней, а верхнее одеяло было отброшено в сторону, чтобы потом постирать. Он снова держал в руках брошюру, читая ее при тусклом свете маленькой лампы, стоящей у кровати. Миньярд закатил глаза и забрался в постель, погасив лампу на прикроватном столике со своей стороны. Свернувшись калачиком на боку, он внимательно наблюдал за Нилом, который лишь мельком взглянул в его сторону.

— Если ты учишься тому, что уже умеешь — то ты еще больший идиот, чем я изначально думал, — произнес он, засовывая руку под подушку, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

Нил опустил брошюру на грудь и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Эндрю в упор. Посмотреть на него так, будто след их близости смог оставить его совершенно невозмутимым.

— Может быть. Но я же твой идиот, — его разум все еще был затуманен _тем самым_ чувством.

Миньярд прищурился и приподнялся достаточно, чтобы наклониться к нему и сцеловать эту ухмылку с лица Джостена.

— Определенно, сто два процента.


	4. Затишье перед летней бурей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> От автора:  
> Все права у Норы, мне ничего не принадлежит.
> 
> Надеюсь, все здоровы и в безопасности! Немного домашних эндрилов, чтобы поднять вам настроение. Или немного вина. По ситуации, в общем.
> 
> Рейтинг главы: M (R)
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Ух, давно меня не было, проблем все еще много, времени все так же мало, но я все-таки осилил главу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пометки переводчика:  
> *Магшот – фото преступника, которое делается после ареста.  
> *Почти пять километров – в оригинале три мили, но я обычно стараюсь для русской аудитории переводить единицы для понимания. Три мили – это 4.8 км.  
> *Степфордский уровень – имеется в виду отсылка на фильм "Степфордские жены", откуда название города Степфорд стал именем нарицательным, означая одновременно нечто идеальное и в то же время подозрительно-неестественное.  
> *Короче говоря, ЗАГС.  
> *Решил не переводить для красоты в тексте, но это 20-24к.  
> *150к долларов – 11 713 740 тысяч р. Нил-ношу-12-лямов-в-кармане-Джостен.

**Пятница, 24-е мая.**

Во вторник Эндрю высадил Нила у автопарка Колумбии, чтобы он прошел тест на водительские права. После вопроса о том, пойдет ли Миньярд с ним, тот бросил «И какого хера я там забыл?», на что Нил лишь нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как тот выезжал с парковки под гневные гудки других водителей.

Спустя два часа ожидания Нил начал переосмысливать всю эту идею с «продуктивным членом общества». Однако четырьмя часами позже он-таки сдал письменный и практический тесты, выйдя оттуда с новой лицензией. И как только сел в Мазерати, он тут же показал Эндрю этот небольшой кусок пластика. Единственным комментарием с его стороны было « _отличный магшот*_ ». Но даже когда его неулыбчивое, шрамированное лицо смотрело на него с цветной карточки, Нил просто не мог не гордиться своим достижением.

Ко второй неделе летних каникул они утонули в рутине. Джостен поднимался с постели ранним утром на пробежку, оставляя Эндрю досыпать еще несколько часов. В редких случаях Миньярд к нему присоединялся.

Затем они готовили кофе и простые завтраки, ловко обходя друг друга на кухне. Нил обнаружил, что ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как готовит Миньярд. Эндрю никогда не хвастался этим навыком, который обрел в «Райских сумерках», а его фотографическая память помогала запоминать рецепты и технологию приготовления. Вначале Джостен даже с энтузиазмом предлагал свою помощь, однако после нескольких провалов и загоревшегося бумажного полотенца Эндрю заявил, что тот слишком опасен для кухни и прогнал его.

Так что Нил просто сидел за стойкой и наблюдал. Ему пришлось сдержать все комментарии, что так хотелось озвучить, понимая, что это, скорее всего, разозлит Эндрю, заставив бросить начатое и просто кинуть коробку хлопьев в Джостена, сообщая тому, что он и сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться. После пары щедрых укусов бекона и яичницы, Нил уже напевал себе под нос мотив какой-то песни с полным ртом овсянки. Вилка Эндрю зависла на полпути между тарелкой и ртом, пока тот напряженно за ним наблюдал, но Нил лишь пожал плечами.

Закончив с завтраком, они убирались на кухне, а потом находили себе какое-нибудь занятие. Иногда Нил работал над университетским каталогом, пока Эндрю бесцельно листал каналы, что в итоге начинало нервировать Джостена, и он уходил с ним на кухню. А порой они шли гулять (иногда бегать) или платили пять долларов за посещение местного спортзала. Когда Миньярд становился чрезмерно беспокойным, он звонил Би, вышагивая по крыльцу туда-сюда или впадая в безумие уборки. В редкие дни полного отсутствия интереса к чему-либо Эндрю играл в видеоигры, а Нил наблюдал. Однажды он пытался присоединиться, но в итоге Миньярд настолько разочаровался бесполезными попытками научить его основам нажатия кнопок для действий в игре, что прервался на середине и потащил Джостена наверх за тем, в чем он был не так ужасен.

И Джостен медленно, но верно познавал все странности Эндрю: когда он чувствовал себя спокойно от чужого внимания, а когда хотел побыть один. В первые дни эта домашняя обстановка сбивала Нила с толку, но теперь окутывала словно теплое одеяло, и ему хотелось в нем задохнуться. В этом чувстве безопасности и _дома_.

В четверг они вернулись в Пальметто и подверглись сначала изнурительным тренировкам, а потом и еще более изнурительным лекциям Кевина об их непозволительно чрезмерном расслабоне. По ночам же они вместе падали в постель, периодически полностью измученные, но по большей части все еще переполненные энергией ленивых дней, проведенных между простыней.

В пятницу, в конце второй недели каникул, Нил подскочил на пробежку как только рассвело. Выбор пал на привычный маршрут по окрестностям, однако спустя почти пять километров он понял, что мог бы потренироваться еще, и бросился в соседний район. Дома в нем были посимпатичнее, все от двух до трех этажей и одинаково степфордского* уровня. Он двигался по кругу, пока что-то не привлекло его внимание.

Нил свернул на дорогу с указателем «тупик» и побежал в его сторону. В ее же конце оказался общественный парк с детской площадкой, скейт-парком и огороженным участком для собак. Но его внимание привлекла пыльная, еще только строящаяся часть здания справа. Земля была выровнена, а на огромной вывеске, установленной посреди грязи, красовалось изображение поля для экси. Позади вывески возвели высокий забор.

Поля для экси были дорогостоящими для строительства и обслуживания, из-за чего чаще всего общественные и развлекательные поля строились из плотного металлического ограждения в качестве стен бетонного и акрилового пола, как на теннисном корте. Оно не было таким же большим, как реальное поле для экси, но было хоть чем-то.

Нил остановился у вывески, высматривая маленькое примечание о том, что корт будет открыт для посещения в августе. Возвращаясь к дому, он на мгновение пожалел, что рядом не было Кевина, чтобы разделил с ним это волнение. Он знал, что реакция Эндрю наверняка будет вялой, но это не помешало ему пробежать последние километры в спешке, чтобы кому-нибудь рассказать об этом.

Вернувшись домой, он преодолел четыре ступеньки крыльца в два шага, хоть его ноги и горели от бега. Еще не открыв дверь, он услышал громкую музыку, от которой дрожали стены. Бегло окинув гостиную взглядом, Нил скинул обувь и побрел по коридору к кухне, расположенной в задней части дома. Приближаясь, он приподнял футболку, чтобы вытереть пот со лба.

Нил облокотился на барную стойку, прислушиваясь к звукам, которые совершенно точно никак не были связаны с музыкой, хотя кухня на первый взгляд казалась пустой. Как вдруг Эндрю выскочил с другой ее стороны. Нам нем были майка, спортивные шорты Джостена и тонкая, черная головная повязка, убирающая волосы со лба. Он был почти таким же вспотевшим, как и сам Нил. Судя по большой щетке с длинной ручкой в руке, его оторвали от чистки духовки.

Джостен открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его, а его глаза расширились, стоило заметить как капля пота скатилась от горла Эндрю и исчезла в вырезе его майки. Нил буквально охреневал от того, как вид взъерошенного, погруженного по самые яйца в домашние дела Миньярда, мог заставить его член ожить.

— Привет… — произнес он, все еще пялясь.

Эндрю бросил щетку в раковину и потянулся к кнопке на пульте дистанционного управления, чтобы отключить стереосистему в гостиной.

— Что? — бросил Миньярд.

— Я… эм… — Нил видел как напряглись мышцы Миньярда, когда тот вытирал руки о кухонное полотенце. — Мм… Чем занимаешься?

— Чечеткой.

Нил с трудом сглотнул, не упуская из виду чужое пристальное внимание к его кадыку.

— Я… тебе нужна помощь?

— Я закончил, — Эндрю отбросил кухонное полотенце в сторону и обошел барную стойку, беззвучно барабаня пальцами по столешнице и глядя на Нила со странным подозрением.

— Оу, — лишь отозвался Джостен, пытаясь заставить мозг снова нормально работать.

Он знал, что друзья не понимали всей сложности их отношений, и до сих пор он успешно избегал необходимости отвечать на их вопросы. Но факт того, что он сам не был уверен в наличии этих самых ответов, смущал. Он не знал, почему от одного взгляда Эндрю у него учащается пульс или пересыхает во рту. Не понимал, почему долгое пребывание без него порождало в Ниле невроз и неуверенность. Он просто знал, что это правда. И сейчас эти простые истины врезались в него с силой товарного поезда зудом под кожей.

Эндрю терпел его пристальный взгляд еще с минуту, прежде чем все-таки сжалиться. Сократив расстояние между ними, он схватил Нила за подбородок, чтобы в следующий момент втянуть в грубый поцелуй, явно собирающийся стать началом чего-то большего.

— Иди в гребанный душ, Джостен, — почти прорычал он в рот Нила.

Он оттолкнул от себя его лицо, и Нил в принципе забыл о том, что несся домой, чтобы что-то рассказать Миньярду. Забыл обо всем, кроме того, что Эндрю закрыл за собой дверь, разделся до нижнего белья и рубашки и последовал за Нилом в душ. Джостен старался не пялиться на бледную кожу подкаченных бедер, вместо этого сосредоточившись на настройке температуры воды.

Быстро ополоснувшись, чтобы избавиться от пота, Эндрю прижал Джостена к стене и опустился на колени. Нилу не понадобилось много времени, чтобы прийти в себя, и вот, его руки уже сжимали в кулаках чужие волосы, пока Эндрю крепко держал его бедра, чтобы он не дергался.

Нил чувствовал, как все еще дрожали его колени, когда Эндрю его отпустил, руки заскользили вверх по его телу, а затем губы и язык. В конце концов, ноги подкосились, и он осел на край ванны в попытке отдышаться. Левая нога онемела, а правая покалывала, вероятно, из-за сочетания жесткого спринта и яркого оргазма, сотрясавшего его тело. Нил буквально на секунду прикрыл глаза, почувствовав, как Эндрю придвинулся ближе. Когда он открыл их, Миньярд обхватил себя ладонью через белье на уровне его глаз. Взгляд его был тяжелым, веки полуопущены, а губы слегка приоткрыты.

Вода била Эндрю в спину, и испарения дождем срывались на колени Нила, который все еще сидел, прислонившись спиной к холодному кафелю и держась руками за край, чтобы не свалиться. Миньярд бросил многозначительный взгляд на его губы и шагнул ближе, так, что его таз оказался на уровне лица Нила.

— Да или нет? — спросил он, запуская руку под ткань белья.

— Всегда да, — глаза Джостена на секунду сверкнули, прежде чем он смог собраться с мыслями.

Взгляд Эндрю задержался на нем еще на пару секунд, после чего он слегка закинул голову назад. И Нил откровенно завис, наблюдая за маленькими струйками воды, стекающими по его шее и груди.

— Закрой глаза. И держи руки при себе, — пробормотал он.

Нил зажмурился, жалея, что Эндрю не позволил ему посмотреть на то, что он собирался сделать, но, тем не менее, он знал, что Миньярд уже вышел за пределы своей зоны комфорта. Хоть они несколько раз и принимали душ вместе, раньше Эндрю всегда оставался в одежде.

Он чувствовал как Эндрю двигается, представляя себе как тот выглядит: нижнее белье стянуто достаточно, чтобы можно было погладить его бледный член, набухшую головку, покрасневшую и блестящую от предсемени. Пару раз он видел его в постели, но все же хотел _знать_ , а не воображать.

Дыхание перехватило, когда рука Эндрю сжала его волосы, запрокидывая голову назад, и Нил сильнее впился пальцами в керамику, чтобы удержаться на месте. Он знал, что это просто еще она тренировка контроля, еще одна проверка, чтобы увидеть, сможет ли Нил продолжать сдерживать себя, когда Эндрю будет в этом нуждаться. И он не собирался возражать, если благодаря этому Миньярд чувствовал себя в безопасности. Он заставил его почувствовать частичку того, что чувствовал Нил, когда они были вместе.

Эндрю подошел ближе, и пальцы его ног прижались по обе стороны от коленей Нила, отчего тот только крепче зажмурился. Когда его дыхание стало затрудненным, Джостен напрягся в предвкушении. И когда головка члена едва коснулась его нижней губы, Нилу потребовались все свои силы, чтобы не шевельнуться, не потянуться в ответ к нему языком или дрожащими пальцами.

Кулак в его волосах в последний раз дернулся, откидывая голову еще сильнее, и Нил инстинктивно открыл рот, чуть высовывая язык, когда теплая жидкость выстрелом потекла к задней стенке горла, по языку и щекам. Он едва вздрогнул от неожиданности, но все еще держал рот открытым, а тело неподвижным, пока Эндрю с громким выдохом не кончил.

Через пару мгновений хватка в волосах ослабла, и вода ударила по коленям, когда Эндрю отступил назад, чтобы ополоснуть руку. Нил проглотил то, что было на языке. И вкус оказался совсем не такой, как он думал… слегка горьковатый, но яркий, отчего у него начал покалывать язык.

Он поднялся, когда руки Эндрю подхватили его за плечи, все еще не открывая глаз. Миньярд толкнул его в грудь, чтобы поменяться местами, и откинул голову назад, чтобы смыть все с лица.

— Открывай, — тихим, но спокойным голосом произнес он.

Нил открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. Эндрю не сводил с него глаз. И снова этот ищущий взгляд, словно пытающийся найти хоть каплю сожаления или разочарования. Но Джостен лишь улыбнулся, наклонившись вперед, и без колебаний приоткрыл рот. Они лениво, нежно целовались под струями воды.

Джостен потянулся за гелем для душа.

— Да или нет? — спросил он.

Миньярд кивнул, и Нил взял мочалку, чтобы намылить их обоих, включая торс Эндрю, рубашку и все остальное, хоть и держась подальше от чужого нижнего белья. Он лишь раз заговорил, чтобы пошутить на тему того, что Эндрю использует душ лишь бы не стирать вещи, пока наблюдал за стекающей от шеи и до темной ткани пеной. Единственной реакцией Эндрю было протиснуться мимо него под струи теплой воды.

К моменту, когда они закончили, вода уже начала остывать, хотя Нил был даже рад этому, так как прохлада помогала держать себя в руках, когда возбуждение грозило возвращением.

Джостен вышел первым, оставив Эндрю закончить с остальным. Он только успел обернуть полотенце вокруг талии и открыть дверь, когда мокрые черные боксеры со шлепком упали на пол.

* * *

Только спустя пару часов, когда они оба сидели бок о бок на ступеньках крыльца и курили, Нил, наконец, вспомнил о том, что заставило его так нестись домой.

— Они строят поле для экси в соседнем районе, — выпалил он, не вдаваясь особо в подробности.

Сигарета Эндрю слегка повисла между его губ. Он перенял ее в левую руку.

— Ты говоришь мне об этом, потому что?..

— Да ладно тебе… это немного волнительно. Мы сможем тренироваться, когда будет перерыв, и не придется ехать обратно в универ. Это же хорошо, — Джостен слегка толкнул его плечом, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать свое волнение.

Миньярд в ответ лишь фыркнул, что можно было бы трактовать как смех.

— Наркоман.

Нил поднял сигарету к груди, вдыхая дым, который теперь напоминал ему не столько о матери, сколько об Эндрю. Он окинул взглядом наполовину истлевшую палочку.

— Говоришь ты сейчас, но в итоге попрактикуешься вместе со мной.

Миньярд затушил сигарету о крыльцо и бросил окурок в пепельницу у двери, откинувшись на руки.

— М? А я собираюсь?

— Уверен, я смогу найти какой-нибудь стимул. Я могу быть довольно убедительным, — Нил искоса усмехнулся ему, потушил сигарету и бросил к остальным окуркам.

Они смотрели друг на друга еще несколько мгновений, прежде чем Миньярд протянул руку и оттолкнул чужое лицо от себя.

— Почему бы тебе не убедить меня не сталкивать твою задницу с крыльца.

Нил слегка рассмеялся и поднялся на ноги, вытянув руки над головой. Он уже собирался вернуться в дом, когда к нему подъехал почтовый курьер. Они с Эндрю обменялись взглядами, на что тот лишь пожал плечами, и Нил побежал по короткой дорожке навстречу грузовику.

— Доставка для… Нила Джостена? — уточнил он, читая с большого конверта в руках.

— Ну… да, это я… — отозвался тот, надеясь, что ответ не звучал, как вопрос.

После последней доставки, он отправился в университетский офис студенческих услуг и дал им адрес колумбийского дома в качестве адреса пересылки (по предложению Эндрю), однако не мог припомнить ничего такого, что следовало бы ожидать. Забрав конверт, он не потрудился поблагодарить мужчину, когда тот забрался обратно в грузовик.

Он нахмурился, прочитав обратный адрес. Когда Джостен вернулся к крыльцу, Эндрю склонил голову набок, заметив растерянное выражение лица Нила.

— Нил.

В ответ тот лишь на долю секунды поднял глаза, а затем снова опустил их и вскрыл конверт.

— Даже не знаю…

Внутри конверта лежал еще один, на этот раз из коричневого пергамента и более официального вида, из отдела записей актов гражданского состояния*. Нил нахмурился, медленно складывая детали вместе.

Остановившись на верхней ступеньке крыльца, он дрожащей рукой залез в коричневый конверт. Пальцы ловко вытащили листок бумаги с синими каемками и черными чернилами. В свидетельстве было задокументированное рождение Нила Абрама Джостена от Нейтана Элама Веснински и Мэри Имоджен Хэтфорд.

Он забыл об этом, хоть и знал, что оно произойдет. Когда два месяца назад в Балтиморе федералы сунули ему стопку бумаг, он знал, что ему выдадут новое свидетельство о рождении. Это было похоже на огромную победу и на удар в живот одновременно. Потому что как бы далеко он не убежал от Натаниэля, он всегда останется сыном Нейтана.

Нил не осознавал как сильно дрожат его руки, пока пальцы Эндрю не сомкнулись вокруг его запястий, и это уверенное прикосновение удерживало его в настоящем.

 _Это всего лишь лист бумаги._ Ему не обязательно было это говорить. Иногда Нил мог прочесть все в этих ореховых глазах без необходимости озвучивания слов. Поэтому он лишь кивнул и убрал свидетельство обратно в конверт.

— Иди собери свои вещи, нам нужно сходить до того, как они закроются, — произнес Эндрю, нарушая тяжелое молчание, когда они вошли внутрь.

— Сходить? — Джостен замер в дверях.

— В банк? Ты сказал, что хочешь открыть счет в своем желании примкнуть к другому стаду…

Выражение лица Джостена переменилось от непонимания, и он кивнул. Они не обсуждали когда сделают это, однако Нил предположил, что Эндрю просто пытается помочь ему отвлечься от своих мыслей.

— Точно… Сейчас вернусь.

Через несколько минут он вернулся с пачкой наличных, картой социального страхования и новым свидетельством о рождении под мышкой, после чего они сели в Мазерати.

* * *

На этот раз Эндрю не просто его высадил. Он сел напротив Джостена в неприметной приемной, пока по телевизору, установленному на стене, тихо крутилось какое-то шоу по благоустройству своего жилища. Первые несколько минут Нил мерил шагами комнату, пока Миньярд не бросил на него раздраженно-предостерегающий взгляд. В итоге он сгорбился в кресле, крепко сжимая принесенные документы в руках и постукивая ногой по кафелю.

Они говорили об этом неделю назад, но он все еще нервничал. До сих пор ему сходило с рук то, что все его студенческие стипендии отправлялись ему в виде чеков и обналичивались в сомнительных кредитных агентствах. Его комната, питание и оплата обучения покрывались школой за счет стипендии, но каждому лису также выплачивалась стипендия в размере двухсот-трехсот долларов в месяц на дополнительные жизненные расходы и канцелярию. Большая ее часть потратилась на книги, продукты и поездки в Колумбию в течение года, так что у него накопился приличный остаток. Но даже после того, как он выложил тысячи за новую машину Эндрю и первоначальные расходы на переезд в общежитие, у него все еще оставалось более ста пятидесяти тысяч долларов* наличными и инструкции матери по поиску еще одного полумиллиона, если он когда-нибудь отправится на его поиски.

Наличные Эндрю предложил поделить. Сто тысяч долларов были спрятаны в огнеупорном ящике в старой спальне Эндрю в Колумбийском доме под неприметной, расшатанной половицей. Ваймак согласился придержать еще тридцать штук, оставив Нилу и Эндрю оставшиеся двадцать пять тысяч. Миньярд положил пятнадцать тысяч на сберегательный счет, который он делил с Никки и Аароном, отправив обоим сообщения с угрозами, чтобы они их не трогали. В результате у Нила остался конверт с девятью тысячами, которые он должен был положить на свой собственный счет.

— Что если ФБР или Морияма поймут, что я знаю, где находятся деньги? — прошептал Нил по-немецки.

— Если продолжишь трепаться об этом, то так и случится, — фыркнул Миньярд. — Просто заткнись и постарайся вести себя нормально. Хоть это и подвиг для тебя, знаю.

Нил кинул в его сторону сердитый взгляд, но не успел возразить, потому как к нему подошла молодая блондинка в костюме и протянула руку.

— Я Ребекка. Слышала, вы хотите открыть у нас новый расчетный счет?

— Да, мэм, — Нил кивнул и встал, взяв ее за руку.

— Отлично, — улыбнулась управляющая банком. — Пройдемте прямо сюда, мы поможем вам с этим.

Это было менее кошмарно, чем он думал, хоть и все еще чувствовал себя так, словно распрощался с жизнью. Однако женщина и глазом не моргнула, когда он протянул ей пачку купюр в резинке, а ушел Джостен с чувством облегчения, будто носить столько наличных так долго было физически тяжело.

Они сделали крюк, чтобы поужинать и съесть мороженного в «Sweeties», и, прямо перед тем, как заехать на свой район, Эндрю посмотрел в его сторону. Лицо Миньярда казалось нечитаемым в темноте.

— Нам нужно уехать из города на пару недель.

Нил заерзал на сидении, взгляд голубых глаз метнулся в его сторону.

— Ладно. Куда?

— Не важно. Может, Саванна? — предложил Миньярд, сворачивая на их улицу.

— Пойдет. Едем завтра? — уточнил Джостен.

Эндрю лишь кивнул. В следующую секунду Нил улыбнулся.

— Кевин будет в ярости, если мы кинем его на две недели.

Эндрю заглушил мотор и открыл дверцу.

— Спрашивается, есть ли мне до этого дело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Скоро увидимся!


	5. Лопнувший мыльный пузырь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Все права у Норы, мне ничего не принадлежит.
> 
> Рейтинг главы: T (PG-13)
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Прошу прощения за супер медленный перевод, мне правда стыдно, но.
> 
> *Обменивались правдой – имеется в виду игра из книги, где один задает вопрос, а второй честно отвечает в обмен на чужую правду.  
> *ESPN – американский кабельный спортивный телевизионный канал.  
> *Американский музей сухого закона – музей с экспонатами времен сухого закона (1920-193гг.) с подпольным работающим баром в ретростиле.  
> *200 долларов – 14 600р.  
> *SCAD – the Savannah college of art and design, Колледж искусств и дизайна Саванны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Надеюсь, у вас все отлично, ребят! Хорошо вам отдохнуть! И эндрилов в это тяжкое времячко.

**Суббота, 1-е июня.**

Нил валялся на мягком матрасе их неприлично огромной кровати, держа в руках небольшую цифровую камеру. Уже целую неделю они с Эндрю провели в Саванне, штат Джорджия.

Джостен думал, что из-за остановки в отеле на такой долгий срок его тревожность достигнет своего пика, однако по большому счету это была самая спокойная неделя в его жизни. Хоть Эндрю и не всегда был самым терпеливым или милым человеком в мире, что-то в том, чтобы быть подальше от всего знакомого, от всего, что напоминало о травмах прошлого, заставляло его излучать спокойствие, которого Джостен еще никогда не встречал в нем. И оно было заразно. Нил утонул в безмятежном покое, которого, казалось, не испытывал никогда. По крайней мере, после пары первых дней.

Только приехав, он впервые воспользовался своей новой картой и был почти уверен, что ФБР или Морияма тут же появятся у дверей их номера, чтобы арестовать или убить Джостена за ложь о деньгах, которые он хранил. Но прошла неделя, а никто так и не пришел. Отель сдирал с них по двести долларов за ночь, но он даже глазом не моргнул. Обычно он был более бережен к своим деньгам, однако возможность провести это время с Эндрю, будучи в настоящем отпуске, того стоила. Или, вернее, тех украденных кровавых денег.

Большую часть времени они молча бродили по городу, хоть Нил вполне себе мог обойтись и без вылазок из номера. Он все еще следил за руками каждого, кто проходил мимо, едва ли не ожидая нападения оставшихся прихвостней отца. Но в целом, у парней не было каких-то серьезных проблем в их импровизированном отдыхе. Они обошли больше дюжины ресторанов, забрели во все возможные магазины, от причудливых антикварных книжных до безвкусных туристических палаток. Эндрю провел почти два часа в старомодной кондитерской, но дал нагоняй Джостену за то, что тот заказал себе вина в баре под открытым небом через дорогу, где не потрудились даже спросить удостоверение.

А иногда сидели часами на Эллис-сквер с выпивкой и сигаретами, слушая уличных музыкантов и обмениваясь правдой*, что теперь была не более, чем старым воспоминанием. Во время прогулок они привлекали к себе немало внимания: то ли из-за шрамов Нила, то ли из-за одинаковых черных повязок, которые были более чем неуместны в жару Саванны.

Нил и не представлял насколько они были узнаваемы из-за статуса игроков экси до пятого дня. Мальчик лет двенадцати похлопал Джостена по плечу, чтобы попросить автограф. Он с минуту смотрел на паренька в ошеломленном молчании, прежде чем взять ручку и маленький листок, что тот протянул. Подобное случалось уже пару раз, когда он ездил в города Колумбии или в аэропорт с Кевином, но он и представить не мог, что люди будут знать его или их вообще будет волновать он сам, если речь идет не о просмотре игры на ESPN*.

Он подписал свое имя, но прежде чем успел передать бумажку Миньярду, тот уже целенаправленно слился, и Нил лишь натянуто улыбнулся мальчишке, извиняясь за поведение своих товарищей по команде.

— Извини, он, эмм… застенчивый.

Он поддразнивал Эндрю этой встречей до конца дня, спрашивая, что тот собирается делать, когда через несколько лет станет профессиональным игроком и за ним будут бегать фанатки. Тот в ответ лишь хмурился и ускорял шаг до поразительного темпа для человека с такими короткими ногами. Джостен все еще не мог заставить Миньярда хоть на дюйм задуматься о подготовке к своему будущему, о том, что он собирается делать после лис, но и сдаваться не собирался.

В последний майский день Нил предложил съездить на пляж, но Эндрю отказался, сославшись на ненависть к песку. Хотя Джостен подозревал, что Эндрю отказывался ради него же самого, зная, что пляж скорее всего спровоцирует в нем то, с чем он еще не был готов столкнуться.

Однажды ночью на крыше незадолго до конца учебного года Нил подробно рассказал ему о смерти матери, вплоть до описания зловония горящей плоти и звука, с которым ее кожа отрывалась от черного винилового сидения. Опасения Эндрю подтвердились, когда Джостен без дальнейших возражений отказался от этой затеи и предложил вместо этого отправиться в круиз на речном пароходе. События, связанные со смертью матери, все еще давили на сердце, хоть он и знал, что с этим все равно когда-нибудь придется столкнуться. Но, возможно, сейчас он все-таки мог просто наслаждаться спокойствием.

Нил перелистнул фотографию. Фото плывущих лодок с их укромного местечка на палубе старенькой «Джорджии Куин». И не сдержал улыбки.

— _Не упади, Джостен. Если ты и свалишься за борт, то только потому, что я тебя туда столкнул._

Нил перегнулся через перила, чтобы сделать снимок, и Миньярд схватил его за рубашку, когда тот наклонился слишком низко.

Душ в соседней комнате выключился, когда Нил почувствовал, как зазвонил телефон над его головой. Отложив камеру, он открыл мобильник, читая сообщения, игнорируемые на протяжении всего дня.

Как оказалось, Рене и Элисон помогали Стефани Уокер ремонтировать кухню. Никки только вернулся из изматывающего путешествия с Эриком и поклялся, что больше ноги его не будет на «природе». Дэн и Мэтт передавали ему привет из Нью-Йорка, раздражаясь, что не могут прислать фоток. Элисон ежедневно бесилась все по тому же поводу. Кевин же прислал еще шесть сообщений с вопросом когда они собираются вернуться, правда, Нил продолжал их игнорировать. Он и так знал, что Эндрю через не хочу связывался с Дэем минимум раз в день, чтобы убедиться, что тот еще жив.

Ответив сокомандникам, Нил перекатился на живот, чтобы настрочить чуть более длинное сообщение Ваймаку, расспрашивая подробности о новеньких. Через пять дней они с Эндрю вернутся в Колумбию, а еще через два дня в общежитие Пальметто, которое, судя по всему, ремонтировалось.

 **[Тренер]** Все, кроме одного, прибудут в воскресенье днем. Фургон арендован. Угадай, кто, как я слышал, получил новенькую лицензию и сможет их забрать?

 **[Джостен]** Вы?

 **[Тренер]** Не будь идиотом.

 **[Джостен]** Дэн?

 **[Тренер]** И не умничай со мной, балбес.

 **[Джостен]** Окей. Но не вините меня, если в конечном итоге они взбесят меня, и я привяжу их к крыше.

 **[Тренер]** Справедливо.

Нил тяжело вздохнул, отбросив телефон, и с хмурым видом откинулся на спину. Эндрю открыл дверь и вышел из ванной, оставляя после себя облако пара. На нем были свободные пижамные штаны, низко сидящие на бедрах, и футболка, пока сам он промакивал волосы полотенцем.

— Что за взгляд? — бросил он.

— Тренер хочет, чтобы я забрал первокурсников из аэропорта в следующее воскресенье, — он перевел взгляд и скользнул руками под голову, смотря на Эндрю кверхтормашками с постели.

— Звучит как отличная работенка для нового _вице-капитана_ , — фыркнул Миньярд и бросил полотенце на стул у кровати.

Нил все-таки перекатился обратно на живот, после чего принял сидячее положение, стараясь не отводить от Миньярда взгляда, что было более, чем просто нелегко, когда он стоял вот так, мокрый, с задранной на бедре футболкой.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы поехать со мной.

Эндрю разве что вздернул брови в притворном удивлении. Джостен закатил глаза.

— Прекрасно… бросаешь меня на растерзание волкам, — поджал он губы.

— Может, они съедят тебя живьем и мне больше не придется иметь дело с твоей тупой задницей, — предложил Миньярд, выключая свет и забираясь в постель.

Нил усмехнулся в темноте и пододвинулся, чтобы забраться под одеяло рядом с ним.

— Тебе нравится моя тупая задница. Не думай, что я не видел, как ты пялишься.

— У тебя есть две секунды, чтобы заткнуться, прежде чем я зашью твой гребанный рот… — не слишком убедительно парировал Эндрю, обнимая Джостена за шею.

— Неужели? А я слышал, что одн… — так и не закончил он мысль, когда чужие губы нашли его, а руки прижали его обратно к подушке.

Он думал о начале учебы, о Кевине, ругающем их за долгое отсутствие, о потенциальной проблеме в виде новичков потом. Потому что все, что было по-настоящему важно сейчас — это крепкая грудь Эндрю, прижатая к его груди, и мягкое одеяло, укутавшее их словно кокон маленького отдельного мирка хотя бы ненадолго.

**Понедельник, 3-е июня.**

Нил с трудом сдерживал волнение, когда в понедельник они прогуливались по площади Святого Джулиана. Большую часть их небольшого отпуска они бездельничали в отеле или же бесцельно бродили по городу, причем несколько целенаправленных вылазок были организованы именно Джостеном. Когда же в понедельник утром Эндрю вернулся с завтраком в руках и бросил брошюру на кровать, Нил едва смог скрыть удивление.

— Хочешь туда поехать? — уточнил он.

— У тебя какие-то планы?

— Нет, поехали, — закивал Джостен.

Они добрались до невзрачного кирпичного здания с небольшой вывеской на фасаде «Американский музей сухого закона»*. Нил расплатился, и парни вошли в тускло освещенное помещение. Джостен никогда не интересовался историей, так что не особо знал почему подобное туристическое место заинтересовало Эндрю, но жаловаться не собирался.

Все в этой поездке было похоже на _настоящий_ отпуск. Или, по крайней мере, на то, что Нил считал таковым. Они ели вне дома, осматривали достопримечательности и посещали глупые туристические местечки, как любой другой человек. И несмотря на то, что он не хотел этого, Джостен просто не мог не думать о том, как сильно изменилась его жизнь с прошлого мая. Он и подумать не мог, что год закончится посещением музея с кем-то, с кем он, по сути, _встречался_ , даже если ни один из них не признался бы в этом. Сама мысль была слишком абсурдной, чтобы ее рассматривать. Но именно это и происходило прямо здесь и сейчас. _Жизнь_ шла своим чередом, когда как в начале года он не ожидал ничего, кроме смерти.

Головокружительный энтузиазм набирал обороты от мыслей о том, что будет дальше. Он продолжит играть в экси, пусть и всегда есть возможность того, что что-то может пойти не так. Травма или болезнь, которая выведет его из игры, или, может, Морияма решат отказаться от сделки и выпнут его из нее. И тогда все это, сама жизнь, остановится. И теперь, когда он почувствовал вкус всего этого, было страшно представить, что все может прийти к жестокому, неожиданному концу.

Джостен встряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от нежелательных мыслей. Он бежал, боролся и _избегал_ так долго, что это держало его на грани, заставляло инстинкты выживания всегда мелькать на переднем плане в голове. И теперь, когда все закончилось… Теперь он был в тупике, стало еще труднее сдерживать это «что если». Еще труднее было принять потенциальную судьбу, когда перед ним простиралось возможное будущее.

— _Нил._

Судя по тону голоса, Миньярд уже не в первый раз его зовет. Нил все еще стоял у входа, и группа из четырех человек, вошедшая за ними, пыталась хоть как-то его обойти. Эндрю схватил его за запястье и потащил в сторону прежде, чем тот успел пошевелиться. Он пристально смотрел на него, но Нил только и пожал плечами, пробормотав что-то похожее на извинение за то, что выпал.

Отодвинув весь свой внутренний хаос в темный угол сознания, Джостен повел их через музей. Пока они шли мимо вывесок, он даже успел сделать несколько снимков. И это было чем-то еще, чем он компенсировал прошлое в своей новой _нормальной_ жизни. Раньше ему не разрешалось хранить фотографии или быть на них. Его мать даже не взяла ни одной фотографии, когда они бежали из дома. Теперь же, когда это было позволено, Джостен буквально фотографировал все подряд. Он хотел запечатлеть эти моменты нормальной жизни. Мгновения, которые, казалось, начались с той первой фотографии, на которой он и Эндрю были в одинаковых пальто в аэропорту. Фотографии, которая все еще висела в главной комнате лисьей норы. _Он хотел помнить._

Рассматривая экспонаты, Джостен начал дразнить Эндрю всякий раз, когда они проходили мимо сатирических картин или восковых фигур, изображающих чрезмерное употребление алкоголя.

— _Это ты_ , — на что Миньярд лишь подталкивал его к следующей картине, и Нил даже не пытался скрыть свое веселье.

Камера щелкнула, когда Нил сделал еще один снимок на этот раз восковой фигуры человека, делающего самогон.

— Хорошо, что мы не взяли с собой Никки и Мэтта… с большой вероятностью это подкинуло бы им идейку о том, как превратить общежитие в ликероводочный завод.

Взгляд Эндрю скользнул по табличке с информацией, а после по самой восковой фигуре.

— Ничего не вышло бы. Никки кошмарит на кухне даже больше, чем ты. Так что, скорее всего, они бы просто подожгли общагу.

Джостен попытался сделать вид, что был глубоко оскорблен, но в итоге лишь хмыкнул и продолжил путь.

К концу их самостоятельной экскурсии Эндрю указал на один из экспонатов. У стены стояли восковые фигуры Аль Капоне и нескольких других известных гангстеров. В самом центре стояла машина 1920-х годов с тремя трупами внутри со следами выстрелов и пятнами крови.

— _Ты_ , — произнес Миньярд в отместку на предыдущий выпад. Нил лишь смерил его грозным взглядом, в который не сумел вложить ни капли тепла.

В условиях нормальности подобное было совсем не тем, над чем можно было бы пошутить, но и Джостен давно отказался от попыток понять, что на самом деле считается «нормальным», когда речь заходит о его с Эндрю жестоком прошлом.

Когда они дошли до самого конца музея, Нил понял, почему Миньярд предложил приехать сюда. В конце пути их ждал подпольный бар. Джостен уселся за глянцевым баром рядом с Эндрю, с трудом забравшимся на высокий стул. Пить в незнакомом общественном баре было страшновато, так как они оба все еще были несовершеннолетними, но беспокойство оказалось беспочвенным. Когда девушка за стойкой подалась вперед и попросила удостоверение, Миньярд сунул ей двести долларов*, одновременно показывая на пачку банкнот, и сделал заказ. Поколебавшись, она все же сунула деньги в фартук и принялась за работу. Джостен перевел на него восхищенный взгляд, но Эндрю так и продолжал смотреть вперед.

Они пили больше часа и в основном молча, попробовав несколько коктейлей. Не слишком вырвиглазные или приторные, как уродцы, которые заказывал Никки у Роланда, и Нил обнаружил, что их вкус ему очень даже заходит. Хоть они и не пробовали такое раньше, напитки оказались довольно крепкими то ли потому, что должны быть таковыми, то ли благодаря щедрым чаевым Эндрю, точно сказать было сложно. К тому времени, когда они ушли, солнце уже садилось, а Нил чувствовал себя как в тумане.

— Откуда ты знал, что она согласится? — спросил Нил, чуть споткнувшись о бордюр в попытке поспеть за быстрым шагом Миньярда.

Взгляд ореховых глаз скользнул к земле, словно в попытке убедиться, что Нил нашел опору, прежде чем ответить.

— Ей нужны были деньги.

Джостен вздернул в удивлении брови и схватил Эндрю за плечо, останавливая.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

Миньярд замедлил шаг, но продолжил смотреть вперед. Он засунул руки в карманы, позволяя чужой руке остаться на плече легким, непринужденным прикосновением, чем-то, что обоих медленно расслабляло. Когда блондин заговорил, его голос звучал раздраженно, словно объяснения были самой утомительной вещью, которую он делал за весь день.

— Она студентка колледжа. За стойкой стояла курьерская сумка с логотипом SCAD* и книга по графическому дизайну. Выглядела так, будто почти не спала, а корни отросли настолько, словно не видели салона несколько месяцев.

— И все это ты понял по сумке и лицу? — помолчав несколько мгновений, Нил нахмурился.

— Людей легко читать, если обращаешь на них внимание, — выдохнул он.

Джостен сжал руку на плече Эндрю сильнее и остановился. Миньярд тоже остановился, разворачиваясь к нему.

— Меня легко читать? — с неподдельным любопытством спросил Джостен.

Глаза Эндрю чуть прищурились, а губы скривились в холодной усмешке.

— Ты гребанная открытая книга, Нил. С картинками. Даже трехлетний ребенок может прочитать тебя.

Он подумал, что должен был обидеться, но приятная тяжесть в конечностях и чуть плывущее от алкоголя сознание заставили его только усмехнуться. Он шагнул ближе, наклоняясь к Эндрю.

— Да? И что же я сейчас говорю? — бросил вызов Джостен.

Эндрю запрокинул голову и по тому, как сжались его губы, как напряглись плечи, Нил понял, что он либо поцелует его, либо ударит. Наконец, Миньярд поднял руку, касаясь двумя пальцами ожогов на правой щеке, и оттолкнул его лицо от себя.

— Хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя и скинул тело в реку Саванна.

Джостен хмыкнул и развернулся, продолжая путь.

— Похоже, не такой уж я и читабельный, как ты думал, — поддразнил он.

Но Эндрю точно знал, что у него на уме.

**Среда, 5-е июня.**

Нил перебирал в руках фотографии, как остановился, чтобы рассмотреть одну из них. На третий день в Саванне, в день, когда Миньярд поймал его за разглядыванием фотоаппарата, который по итогу и купил, чтобы они могли _«убраться оттуда к чертовой матери хотя бы в этом столетии»_ , они с Эндрю еще час сидели на скамейке возле отеля и наблюдали за плывущими по реке лодками. Джостен сделал несколько снимков, чтобы понять как заставить работать эту штуковину. И как только разобрался что к чему, он наклонился к Миньярду, прижимаясь плечом к чужому и подняв высоко камеру. Позвав Эндрю, отвлеченного шумными детьми, что играли неподалеку, он слегка наклонился и сделал снимок, стоило тому повернуться.

У Эндрю было спокойное, безучастное выражение лица, хоть он и нахмурился сразу же после того, как было сделано фото. Но было уже поздно. На снимке у Нила была легкая улыбка, почти как в данный момент, когда он рассматривал печатную копию.

Он быстро забил маленькую карту памяти, из-за чего приходилось печатать фотографии, чтобы снова ее использовать. Большинство из них были местными пейзажами, некоторые были размытыми фотографиями Миньярда, когда тот не видел. На каких-то был даже Нил, когда Эндрю отнимал камеру, делая вид, что выбрасывает ее в мусорку, хотя вместо этого делал дурацкие фотки Джостена. На нескольких была задница Нила в джинсах, которые он удалил перед отправкой в печать. Но на этой они были вместе. Это не было чем-то очевидным… они не были похожи на пару или что-то в этом духе. Но того, как мягко он улыбался, и того, как Эндрю наклонялся к нему, как соприкасались их плечи, было достаточно для него. Доказательства того, что _«это»_ было, и оно было важным для них обоих.

Аккуратно сложив фотографии обратно в конверт, Нил убрал его в карман шорт. Он забежал в типографию на обратном пути с утренней пробежки, но Эндрю, скорее всего, должен был вот-вот встать и захочет поесть.

У них оставался всего один день до возвращения в Колумбию, и Нил хотел провести как можно больше времени вместе, прежде чем встретиться с товарищами по команде — новыми и старыми.

Когда он вернулся в номер, душ уже работал. Нил убрал фотографии в сумку и опустился на стул у кровати. Не прошло и пары секунд, как на столе зазвонил телефон. Сотовые лежали рядом, так что пришлось поднять оба, чтобы разобраться какой именно вибрирует. Звонок был адресован ему. Открыв телефон, он пару мгновений смотрел на определитель номера, прежде чем ответить. Это мог бы быть Кевин, который, как ни странно, не звонил, не писал им последние три дня.

— Аарон? — Джостен не стал скрывать своего замешательства. Аарон прислал ему лишь одно сообщение за все то время, что они знакомы, и Нил никак не мог понять зачем тот звонил.

— Где мой брат? — спросил тот с такой резкостью, что Нил напрягся.

— В душе. Зачем ты позвонил мне, если тебе нужен он?

Аарон едва не перебил его, стараясь скорее перейти к делу.

— Потому что я звонил ему шесть гребаных раз, и он не отвечает. Вы, парни, проверяете свою электронную почту?

— Мы уехали из города и даже близко не подходили к компьютеру, — пояснил Джостен. — Ты уже вернулся в Колумбию?

— Что ж, подойдите. Это важно. — И бросил трубку.

Нил тяжело вздохнул, смотря на телефон. Он кинул его на металлическую поверхность стола, прежде чем встать. И уже через несколько минут оказался в гостиничном бизнес-центре. После нескольких неудачных попыток он все-таки вспомнил свой (до идиотского простой) пароль и зашел в учетную запись электронной почты студента.

Большинство из писем было просто спамом или студенческой рассылкой, но одно привлекло его внимание. Это было сообщением, которое Аарон переслал ему и Эндрю, Никки и Кевину, отправленное его адвокатом. В нем содержалась подробная информация о предстоящем судебном процессе, который был перенесен на полторы недели, с прилагающимся к нему списком свидетелей защиты. Нил просмотрел имена. Большинство из них он не знал, но мог предположить, что это были полицейские, врачи или другие специалисты. Лютер и Мария Хэммик были также внесены в него вместе с лисами, которые были в тот день там. А ближе к началу — имя, от которого у Нила кровь застыла в жилах. Кеннет Пруст, доктор медицинских наук.

Джостену резко захотелось ударить в экран кулаком. Его дядя упоминал, что Ичиро подчищал хвосты и надеялся, что Пруст был отсеян; он был незаконченной историей, которой Морияма не захотели бы рисковать. Но тот факт, что его имя значилось в документе, присланном всего два дня назад, означал, что он жив.

Он тихо выругался. Нил распечатал страницы и понес обратно в номер, напряженно сжимая листы в пальцах. Он хотел оградить Эндрю от всего этого еще хотя бы на пару дней. Хоть Джостен и знал, что произойдет, если Миньярд узнает, что от него что-то скрыли.

Когда Нил толкнул дверь, Эндрю уже был полностью одет, остались лишь обувь и повязки. Присев на край кровати, он натягивал носки. Джостен отпустил дверь, и она закрылась с тихим щелчком. Он стоял там и все пытался найти слова, чтобы объяснить произошедшее. Нил не знал как отреагирует Миньярд, но был уверен, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Где ты был? — спросил Эндрю с едва заметным интересом.

Нил крепче сжал бумаги в руке.

— Внизу. Аарон звонил.

Взгляд Эндрю метнулся в сторону, где лежали их телефоны, а затем вернулся к Нилу.

— Ты не отвечал, и он позвонил мне, — пояснил он.

Миньярд откинулся на руки, опуская подбородок и кивая на бумаги в руке. Наконец, Нил глубоко вздохнул и шагнул вперед, протягивая руку. Миньярд забрал бумаги, попытавшись разгладить на бедре, чтобы хоть что-то там вычитать.

Джостен скрестил руки на груди и наблюдал. Он видел, как ореховые глаза быстро скользят по документу, но выражение лица Эндрю не изменилось. Через минуту от отбросил бумаги в сторону и наклонился, чтобы обуться. Следом пошли его повязки, и Нил заметил, как он сунул два тонких ножа в скрытые под ними ножны. Он схватил пачку сигарет со стола и, обойдя Нила, направился на выход. Джостен повернулся, следя за чужими передвижениями.

— Куда ты идешь? — спросил он, стараясь не дать голосу дрогнуть.

— На выход.

Нил опустил руки. Он знал ответ, но все же уточнил:

— Могу я пойти с тобой?

— Нет, — и Эндрю захлопнул за собой дверь.

Джостен замер в паре дюймах от дверной ручки. Он хотел пойти за ним, но знал, что это не лучший вариант. Ничего из того, что он мог сказать, не помогло бы Эндрю перед новой встречей с Прустом. В последний раз, когда они говори о нем, Джостен предположил, что Миньярд собирается убить его, и последний этого не отрицал.

От количества всего происходящего Нил почти забыл об этом. И теперь беспокойство заклокотало у него в животе. Нил хотел его смерти так же сильно, как и Миньярд, но Аарон уже должен был предстать перед судом за убийство дегенеративного куска дерьма, и он не хотел, чтобы Эндрю был пойман и привлечен по такому же обвинению.

Встряхнув головой в попытке избавиться от подобных мыслей, Нил отправился в душ. Он хотел поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь. С кем угодно. Но о Прусте никто не знал. По крайней мере, не то, что он сделал. Нил решил, что первое, что он сделает, когда они вернутся в Колумбию, — это отыщет в папке номер дяди и позвонит ему, о чем, как он надеялся, не придется жалеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разоблачение года: 99% от тусовки в Саванне я скомуниздила из своей поездки с друзьями пару лет назад. XD


	6. Свежее мясо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Первокурсники таки прибыли.  
> Все права у Норы, мне ничего не принадлежит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Извиняюсь за опоздание с главой, были дела. Но спасибо за то, что продолжаете следить за развитием событий!
> 
> Рейтинг главы: T (PG-13)
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Как обычно как-то задержался с главой. Постараюсь дальше 1-2 главы в месяц переводить стабильно, не теряйте.  
> Спойлер: эндриловский инфаркт в конце главы.
> 
> У меня есть твиттер, где я много болтаю и рассказываю о стадиях работы над фф, так что велком.)  
> https://twitter.com/luciel_rz
> 
> *Уотерхаус – чувак, который занимался делом Аарона.  
> *4 мили – 6,4 км.  
> *Шесть футов три дюйма – 191 см.  
> *Узурпаторство – когда кто-то подрывает чей-то авторитет путем захвата контроля (власти над) группы лиц, имеющей определенного лидера.

**Четверг, 6-е июня.**

Нил уже лежал в постели, когда Эндрю вернулся в среду ночью. Он несколько раз выходил на улицу, чтобы убедиться, что Мазерати все еще стоит в гараже. Просто чтобы быть уверенным, что Миньярд не уехал прикончить доктора. Но машина оставалась на месте, а Нил пытался сохранять спокойствие, снова и снова повторяя себе, что с Эндрю все будет в порядке, что ему просто нужно пространство и они разберутся с этим вместе, когда он будет готов. Несколько раз он порывался набрать Бетси, но каждый раз, уже набирая номер, по итогу в отчаянии отбрасывал телефон в сторону.

Было уже за полночь, когда Миньярд вернулся, слабо пропахший дымом, и, не говоря ни слова, скользнул в постель. Нил ничего не сказал, но провел еще несколько часов, наблюдая за Эндрю, пока не провалился в беспокойный сон.

На утро они оба встали вялыми. Парни упаковали свои немногочисленные вещи и по очереди приняли душ. Нил заказал еды в номер, они молча поели и выехали из номера около одиннадцати.

Джостен выпил несколько чашек кофе и в итоге чувствовал себя беспокойно от переизбытка кофеина, а также необходимости поговорить с жутко молчаливым Эндрю. Правда, стоило им сесть в машину, он сразу же включил радио, ясно давая понять, что не собирается принимать участия ни в каких разговорах.

Стоило им вернуться домой в Колумбию, Миньярд сразу же скрылся в спальне, оставив Нила на вернувшегося пару дней назад Аарона. Бросив их с Эндрю сумки на кухонный стол, он окинул взглядом посуду в раковине, с которой тот как раз разбирался.

Аарон с минуту пялился на закрытую дверь спальни Эндрю, после чего с подозрением во взгляде обернулся на Джостена:

— Что с ним такое?

— Ничего. С ним все в порядке, — пожал плечами Нил и прошел глубже в кухню, чтобы достать из шкафа стакан.

Защитник лишь закатил глаза и продолжил намывать посуду, то и дело поглядывая на Джостена. Когда последняя тарелка заняла свое место на сушилке, Аарон вытер руки и оперся на стойку, оставаясь спиной к Нилу и не сводя глаз с двери спальни.

— Не хочу, чтобы там были те, кому это не нужно, — наконец, произнес он. — Убедись, что их там не будет.

Нил сделал большой глоток воды, после чего только согласно кивнул. Его заявление было довольно расплывчатым, но Джостен прекрасно понял о чем шла речь.

— Окей.

Лицо наконец повернувшегося к нему Аарона было пустым и лишенным всяких эмоций. Это выражение было так знакомо Нилу и в то же время совершенно чуждо. Он привык видеть такой же взгляд у Эндрю, но Нил неплохо научился читать по бесстрастным чертам лица Миньярда, чтобы как минимум оценивать его настроение. Тот же самый взгляд Аарона лишь слегка озадачил его, но у него не было никакого желания в этом копаться. Они смотрели друг на друга пару мгновений, прежде чем Миньярд снова двинулся с места, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

— Уотерхаус* и Би хотят встретиться с нами на 21-й улице. Убедись, что он там.

Аарон ушел, и Нил прислушивался до тех пор, пока втором этаже не хлопнула дверь, заглушая собой шаги.

Тяжело вздохнув, он поставил пустой стакан в раковину. Нил несколько раз скользнул взглядом от закрытой двери спальни к сумкам и обратно. Хотелось пробежаться, чтобы не дать телу просто рухнуть от усталости, но беспокоить Эндрю пока не хотелось. А его грязные вещи ютились в сумке.

Постучав пальцами по стойке, Джостен вытащил телефон из кармана и отправился на крыльцо.

Первый номер, который он набрал, перебросил его на голосовую почту, что особой неожиданностью не стало. Штутгарт опережал их на шесть часов, и у Никки была в распоряжении последняя ночь с Эриком, которому придется вернуться домой на следующий день.

Он сел на крыльцо и закурил, набирая следующий номер. На этот раз ответил Мэтт. Около недели назад он расстался с Дэн, чтобы она могла навестить свою тетю и сестер по сцене, а Бойд — провести остаток каникул с матерью в Вегасе, поскольку еще неделей ранее они — его мама и Дэн — между собой поссорились.

И Нил позволил всей той жизнерадостности в голосе Мэтта заглушить его тревогу, буквально впитывая каждое слово.

— Правда, как-то убого тусить в Вегасе без вас, ребята. Хотя, как мне кажется, быть здесь одному — единственное, что спасло меня от неприятностей, — Мэтт рассмеялся в трубку.

— Не так уж мы и плохи, — отнимая сигарету, он рассматривал вишню.

— Я тебя умоляю. Будь мы все вместе, то минимум троих из нас уже бы арестовали. Вероятно, меня. Совершенно точно тебя, — парировал тот.

— Благодарю за оказанное доверие, — фыркнул Джостен.

— Так что насчет тебя? — спросил Мэтт. — Занимался чем-нибудь интересным на каникулах? В смысле, помимо своего парня.

Нил почти _слышал_ как Бойд усмехнулся, но проигнорировал последнее замечание. Он затушил сигарету о крыльцо и откинулся на спину.

— Мы ездили в Саванну. И я наделал фоток.

— Круто. Удивлен, что ты умеешь пользоваться камерой, — съязвил Мэтт.

Нил улыбнулся, но решил не говорить Бойду о том, сколько времени он потратил на чтение инструкций, чтобы эта чертова штука заработала.

— Пошел ты.

Мэтт снова рассмеялся, и Нил через динамик услышал как кто-то стучит в дверь.

— Нет, ну по правде… Я рад, что ты не проторчал все лето у Эбби. Здорово, что хоть разок ты делаешь что-то нормальное. Хочу услышать про все это в субботу, но, слушай… мне уже нужно идти. Увидимся через пару дней?

— Ага, Мэтт, — Нил кивнул с прижатым к уху телефоном. — Скоро увидимся. Пожелай Рэнди удачи.

— Конечно. Не то чтобы ей это было нужно!

Нил сунул телефон обратно в карман как раз в тот момент, когда Эндрю вышел на крыльцо. Джостен наблюдал за ним, и беспокойство, которое немного рассеялось во время разговора с Бойдом, нахлынуло с новой силой, от чего он чувствовал себя так, словно проглотил камень. Но Миньярд не смотрел ему в глаза. В одной руке он держал бутылку виски, а другой помог себе опуститься на ступеньку крыльца. Потянувшись к брошенной пачке сигарет, лежавшей между ними, он вытряхнул одну и, не говоря не слова, закурил. Нил наблюдал за ним еще несколько минут, прежде чем все-таки переключить свое внимание.

— Бетси и Уотерхаус хотят встретиться с тобой и Аароном на 21-й улице, чтобы обсудить показания, — произнес он, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее.

Эндрю так и не взглянул на него, но согласно промычал в ответ.

Прошло по меньшей мере несколько часов, прежде чем Эндрю, наконец, заговорил. Близнецы расселись в противоположных концах гостиной, оба с бутылкой алкоголя в руках, когда Нил спросил какую пиццу они хотят. И оба ответили односложно (овощи — мясо), в противоположность друг другу, не отрываясь от телевизора, на что Джостен лишь закатил глаза, уходя на кухню, чтобы сделать заказ — сырную и с ананасами им назло.

Он знал, что с приближением семестра обстановка будет накаляться. Из-за новичков и суда Аарона Нил думал, что отношения близнецов станут еще более холодными, но они находились почти на том же уровне холодной войны, которая, как ему казалось, закончилась еще пару месяцев назад. И это заставляло его нервничать, поскольку вряд ли он мог что-то сделать, кроме как позволить событиям случиться и попытаться собрать осколки как можно скорее. Нил просто надеялся, что, как бы там ни было, он сможет помочь им снова воссоединиться.

 **Суббота, 10-е июня**.

К пятнице Эндрю, казалось, пришел в норму, игнорируя брата и разговаривая с Нилом, когда в том была необходимость. Хотя Нил уже мог точно сказать, что чувство удовлетворенности их отдыхом резко лопнуло, словно пузырь. Настроение Миньярда было спокойным, но молчаливым, он говорил лишь тогда, когда Нил задавал вопросы, ничего не добавляя для продолжения разговора.

Нил не стал упоминать о Прусте, зная, что Эндрю не ответит. Помимо его отрывистых фраз, все в нем кричало, что он не хочет, чтобы его трогали. Джостен тем временем вкладывал в сбор вещей больше энергии, чем оно того требовало, поскольку это помогало ему держать руки при себе.

К девяти часам все трое уже были собраны и готовы к поездке в общежитие на следующий день. Никки должен был вернуться в тот же вечер, но его рейс задержали, так что по итогу он прилетит только в субботу утром.

Нил забрал защитника из аэропорта и, несмотря на то, что последние тринадцать часов тот провел в ночном путешествии, его переполняла энергия. Всю дорогу до дома он болтал о том, как провел время с Эриком, и не прошло и трех минут с появления его в доме, как Эндрю уже захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, маленький засранец! — отозвался тот, невозмутимо улыбаясь в дверь спальни.

К счастью, Никки все еще нужно было собрать вещи, поэтому он поспешил подняться наверх, позволив Эндрю снова выйти с хмурым видом из комнаты.

И вот, наконец, Эндрю, Нил и Аарон совершили первую поездку в общежитие, после чего Миньярд отправил Нила за Никки, не желая иметь никаких дел со своим чрезмерно восторженным родственником.

Первое, что заметил Нил, подойдя к двери Лисьей башни, был охранник, стоявший за столом прямо за стеклянными дверями. Ранее утром он помог Аарону и Эндрю выгрузить их вещи на обочину, но тут же и уехал за Никки, не заходя внутрь.

Нил потянул за ручку, заметив маленькую, черную коробочку на стене возле двери. Заходя, они обменялись с Никки встревоженными взглядами и не успели они направиться к лифту, как их остановил охранник.

— Имена? — спросил он, стоя за столом с планшетом в руке.

— Никки… Николас Хэммик и Нил Джостен, — отозвался Никки, хоть и звучало это больше как вопрос.

Охранник перелистнул пару страниц и поставил там галочки, прежде чем положить планшет и открыть коробку с файлами на столе. Мужчина, не поднимая глаз, пролистнул страницы и, наконец, запустив пальцы между папок, вытащил два маленьких одинаковых конверта. Их можно было различить разве что по номерам комнат, указанным на лицевой стороне черным маркером. Он передал их парням, и те закинули сумки на плечи.

Никки открыл его первым, вытащив сложенный лист бумаги и маленький, твердый кусок пластика с отверстием наверху. Маленькую карточку украшал штрихкод. Хэммик вопросительно взглянул на мужчину как раз в тот момент, когда и Нил вытряхнул содержимое своего конверта на ладонь.

— По карточке-ключу вы попадете в здание и свои комнаты. Распространяется даже на подвальные помещения. Если они не работают или вам нужна замена, вы можете найти номер, по которому можно связаться на этот счет, на бумаге. Кроме того, до конца года здесь будет стоять охрана. Там же указаны часы работы и номер телефона службы безопасности. И вы должны знать, что здесь установлены камеры, — охранник указал на угол позади него, — как и в конце каждого коридора и снаружи здания.

Никки кивнул в знак благодарности, и они направились в сторону лифта.

— Ты знал об этом?

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

— Хотя это имеет смысл, учитывая все то дерьмо, что произошло за последние два года. В большинстве своем, это наша вина.

 _«Моя вина»_ , — подумал он.

Никки промычал что-то в знак согласия, и лифт зазвенел о прибытии на третий этаж. Лисы поправили сумки и направились по коридору к своим комнатам. На первый взгляд все казалось точно таким же, но Нил быстро уловил перемены. Стены были покрыты свежей краской, а у каждой комнаты была точно такая же маленькая, черная коробочка, прикрепленная к стене рядом с дверной ручкой.

Судя по конверту, Нил должен был жить в дальней комнате на третьем этаже, где, по словам Ваймака, Никки соседствует с Мэттом и Аароном. Таким образом отдельные комнаты остались у старшекурсниц и всех новичков. Его же комната находилась в конце коридора справа, комната Никки — в другом конце слева.

Хэммик первым скрылся в своей комнате и только Нил поднес ключ-карту к электронной коробочке, как дверь открылась. Эндрю отступил в сторону, чтобы впустить его, и Нил сразу пересек комнату, направляясь в спальню, заметив, что Миньярд уже приоткрыл окно.

Дверь спальни была открыла, и Нил просто повернулся боком, чтобы протиснуться с сумками, бросая те на пол у порога. Планировка была такой же, как в первый раз, когда он попал в общежитие Лисьей башни еще при Сете. У левой стены на возвышении стояла односпальная кровать с выдвижными ящиками. Справа располагалась двухъярусная кровать: внизу с полноразмерным матрасом, наверху — с двумя односпальными. Кровать была другой модели, с черной металлической рамой и лестницей. С первого взгляда на односпальную кровать Нил точно мог сказать, что Кевин ее уже застолбил. Он развернулся, чтобы спросить у Эндрю какую постель тот хочет, как Миньярд едва не пронесся мимо него, подхватывая сумки Джостена и кидая их на нижнюю койку.

Он развернулся, чтобы направиться вниз, как услышал, что Эндрю идет следом.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — спросил он.

Первым порывом было сказать «нет», но он выдержал достаточно долгую паузу, чтобы придать своему голосу хоть какое-то подобие бодрости, и сказал:

— Конечно.

Никки, направляющийся через холл к лестнице, обернулся на звук шагов.

— О, как вовремя. Эндрю, ты помогаешь? Как мило. Твой брат-негодник не перестает строчить смс-ки своей _любви_ так долго, что даже не может найти время выслушать меня.

Он все балаболил о новом устройстве общежития, громко жалуясь на то, что Аарон занял нижнюю кровать.

— Это несправедливо. Он, по сути, хоббит, и я просто не могу подниматься по лестнице каждую ночь. Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.

— Тебе двадцать четыре, — только и сказал Нил, когда они вышли на стоянку.

— Вот именно, я древний!

Джостен с большим трудом сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, и щелкнул пультом, открывая двери Мазерати.

Эндрю прислонился к машине, выкурив пол сигареты, прежде чем все-таки помочь разгрузить остальную часть машины. Даже при своем маленьком росте он был удивительно полезен в роли носильщика.

Взвалив несколько сумок на плечи, Никки вытащил одно кресло-мешок с заднего сидения. Миньярд подхватил оставшуюся сумку Нила, сунул маленький сейф под мышку и забрал оставшееся кресло-мешок, оставив Нилу два чемодана Никки. Им троим кое-как удалось втиснуться в лифт, когда как Аарон появился слишком поздно, чтобы помочь Никки затащить его вещи в комнату.

Остальных старшекурсников заносило попутным ветром к ним в течение всего дня. Мэтт пришел следующим и обнял Нила так сильно, что потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы его легкие снова начали функционировать. Джостен помог ему быстренько распаковать вещи, чтобы он мог забрать Дэн и Рене из аэропорта, так как их рейсы пребывали с интервалом в полчаса. Элисон появилась около трех с машиной, набитой до краев дизайнерскими шмотками. Нил и Никки помогли ей перетащить все в общежитие. Он уже подумал было улизнуть и не таскать что-то еще, учитывая, что его руки горели так, словно он весь день провел на поле, но ровно к моменту, когда Бойд вернулся с девочками, появился Кевин, и они быстро расправились с вещами.

Обменявшись короткими приветствиями, они разошлись по комнатам, чтобы разобрать вещи, и договорились отправиться поужинать в центр города к семи. Кевин закончил распаковывать свои сумки и вышел первым, в то время как Нил только наполовину разложил свою одежду, запихнув ее в два верхних ящика комода, прежде чем нападающий рассказал ему об их расписании тренировок. Нилу казалось, что он должен был быть взволнован началом нового сезона, но из-за холодного поведения Эндрю и страха перед необходимостью забирать первогодок уже завтра Джостену и оставалось разве что кивнуть, соглашаясь со словами Кевина, пропуская половину мимо ушей.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — спросил Кевин.

— Да, господи, Кевин. Могу я хотя бы закончить разбирать вещи? — раздраженно отозвался Джостен.

— Учись многозадачности. Тебе придется этим заниматься, когда станешь главным в следующем году, — парировал Дэй, продолжая тираду.

Хоть Нил и ужасно вымотался, но все же был рад, когда настало время ужина, если это давало ему небольшую передышку от одержимой болтовни Дэя.

Эндрю последовал за нападающими, чему Джостен был несколько удивлен, учитывая настроение Миньярда. Но он подозревал, что голод просто победил потребность отсутствия общения, поскольку они еще даже в магазин за продуктами не ходили. Предполагалось, что уговаривать придется Аарона, но и тот плелся за Никки по коридору прямо перед ними.

Ужин шел неплохо, если не сказать утомляющим благодаря старшекурсникам, с которыми у Никки завязалась дискуссия. Они обсуждали каникулы и, конечно, свои планы на предстоящий семестр. Нил время от времени включался между откусыванием кусков цыпленка и Эндрю, не скупившегося на пару слов об их расписании Рене. Аарон молчал. Дэй открывал рот только тогда, когда речь заходила об экси, и хмурился, если никто, похоже, особо не хотел в этой теме от него больше, чем парочки комментариев.

— Во сколько завтра выезжаешь, Нил? — уточнила Дэн.

— Первый прилетит около одиннадцати, а последний где-то к двум, так что где-то около того, — отозвался он.

Ваймак прислал ему по почте номера рейсов и время прибытия первокурсников. Он мог бы добраться до места к моменту, как приземлится первый самолет, но Джостен уже не хотел иметь дел с новичками, поэтому и торчать с ними там около трех часов в ожидании остальных не собирался. Он уже привык к своей маленькой лисьей семье. Они через многое прошли вместе и знали секреты друг друга. Они пришли за ним в Балтимор, когда как должны были просто умыть руки. Они были больше, чем товарищами по команде. Они были семьей. И Джостен не был уверен, что готов впустить кого-то еще и есть ли для этого кого-то вообще место.

— Ставлю пятьдесят баксов, что Нил убьет одного из них прежде, чем довезет до общаги… — выдал Никки.

— Нил не собирается бить кого-то из новичков, — скривила губы в ухмылке Дэн. — По крайней мере, не завтра.

Тем не менее, к моменту ухода из-за стола у них было уже четыре ставки, две из которых касались того, как долго Нил и Эндрю продержатся до того, как накинутся на одного из новеньких. За пару минут до закрытия они завернули в небольшой продуктовый у кампуса и уже с пакетами направились к Лисьей башне. Правда, не успели они дойти до лестницы, ведущей в здание, как Джостена в плечо толкнула Элисон.

— Я могу поехать с тобой завтра, если хочешь, — предложила она.

— А ты хочешь поехать со мной? — скептически сдвинутые брови скрылись под рыжеватой, волнистой челкой.

— Почему нет? — лукаво улыбаясь, спросила она. — Не могу придумать лучшего способа начать год, чем запугать первокурсников.

Джостен на это лишь рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Спасибо, было бы круто. Кевин предлагал съездить, но, думаю, это было чисто ради того, чтобы поймать меня в фургоне на час и затолкнуть поглубже в глотку стратегии в экси.

— Удивлена, что ты не принял его предложение, — рассмеялась она.

— Ближайшие три года я получу этого с избытком, — Джостен пожал плечами. — А пока я прекрасно проживу еще один день в своем свободном от Кевина пузыре.

Элисон двинулась вперед, когда компания вошла в здание.

— Тогда просто найди меня, как соберешься ехать.

* * *

Разобрав продукты, Дэй вернулся к своему столу за ноутбук, а Эндрю отправился в душ. Нил вернулся в спальню, чтобы убрать опустевшие сумки. В следующий раз он точно отвезет две из них в Колумбию, чтобы сэкономить место, но пока что решил засунуть их под кровать. Как только он протолкнул все под низкую раму, из сетчатого кармана выпал конверт. Нил поднял его с пола и вытащил содержимое — фотографии из Саванны. Ему еще нужно было кое-что допечатать, но это было основной их частью.

Джостен пролистал фотографии в поисках той самой — со слегка размытым фокусом, где они с Эндрю сидели на скамейке. Нил с пару минут улыбался, рассматривая изображение, погружаясь в воспоминания об их ленивых днях.

Он пересек комнату, подойдя к комоду, что делил с Миньярдом, и бросил конверт сверху, после чего вернулся в гостиную комнату. Оттуда он дошел до кухни.

На холодильнике висело несколько магнитов, и Кевин уже вывесил их летнее расписание тренировок и свой собственный распорядок. Джостен поколебался с мгновение, но все-таки взял один из маленьких круглых магнитов и прикрепил фотографию. Он знал, что Эндрю это, скорее всего, не понравится. Но малая часть его души надеялась, что это могло бы даже разозлить его и заставить заговорить.

Вытащив бутылку с водой из ящика, он вернулся в спальню. На часах было всего девять, но он уже чувствовал себя измотанным. Он залпом осушил половину бутылки и лег на простыни, свесив ноги на пол в ожидании очереди в душ.

— _«Я могу это сделать. Я хотел этого. Нет… Мне это нужно. Я собираюсь профессионально играть в экси. И мне придется иметь дело с новыми товарищами по команде. Ничего страшного, все будет нормально»._

Нил повторял про себя эту мантру до тех пор, пока душ не затих и Эндрю не поднялся по лестнице возле него.

_Все будет хорошо._

**Воскресенье, 9-е июня.**

Нил не был в порядке.

Он не был в порядке, когда пробежал четыре мили* этим утром. Не был в порядке во время молчаливого завтрака с Эндрю или кратких реплик, которыми он перекинулся с Дэем. Не был в порядке и в течение часа езды до аэропорта Колумбии, даже когда Элисон пыталась отвлечь его рассказами о прошедшей неделе дома с матерью-светской-львицей. И уж точно не был в порядке, стоя перед пятью незнакомцами, смотрящими на него с нескрываемым опасением. И в тот момент, когда он подошел ближе к группе, Нил понял, что они не видели перед собой Нила Джостена, вице-капитана и начинающего нападающего Лисов. Они видели изуродованного шрамами сына Мясника, парня, чье лицо несколько недель подряд мелькало на всех национальных новостных каналах в марте. Они видели Натаниэля Веснински.

Он вгляделся в их лица, обнаружив, насколько разные эмоции от них всех исходят. От болезненного любопытства и страха до отвращения. Джостен знал их имена и лица, их статистику и позиции, школы, в которых они играли, и даже стиль игры, но он не знал их. И глядя на них в этот момент, он был уверен, что не хочет этого.

Он не знал с чего начать, но, к счастью, Элисон шагнула вперед и поприветствовала их надменным взмахом хвоста.

— Добро пожаловать в Ад, новички. Хватайте свое дерьмо и пошли.

Джостен одарил ее натянутой, но благодарной улыбкой и развернулся на пятках, не потрудившись проследить, последовали ли за ним первокурсники.

Наконец, они вернулись к арендованному пятнадцатиместному фургону на стоянке, и Нил открыл задние двери, чтобы закинуть основную часть багажа. Неудивительно, что некоторые несли только по две сумки. Элисон рявкнула на них, как сержант на строевой подготовке, и сверкнула Нилу улыбкой, когда те торопливо направились к дверям. А затем они отправились в путь в полной тишине. Джостен включил радио, и Рейнольдс подпевала ему всякий раз, когда включалось что-то живенькое, и Нил был просто бесконечно ей благодарен за одно только присутствие. Позже ему придется сделать и для нее что-нибудь приятное.

За последние десять минут пути он рассказал Элисон вкратце о новичках.

Эйва Уэллс, вратарь, была выбрана Нилом после того, как он заметил, что Эндрю просматривает ее анкету более внимательно, чем остальные — выбор, за который он боролся с Кевином до тех пор, пока Ваймак не вмешался и не позвонил по этому поводу, выбрав сторону Нила к большому раздражению Дэя. Эйва напоминала ему Эндрю, и именно поэтому, вероятно, он проявил к ней смутный интерес, хоть и агрессивно отрицал это.

Она была маленькой, но быстрой, и ожидала бросков еще до того, как мяч покидал сетку нападающих. Более того, она была единственной, о чьем прошлом Нил был в курсе. Отец Эйвы был профессиональным игроком, однако был отстранен из-за травмы на четыре года по контракту с «Seattle Nighthawks». Позже, в том же году, ее мать умерла от рака, а через еще два года у отца появились проблемы с наркотиками из-за травмы и передозировки. Тогда ей было пять. Джостен не был уверен в том, что с ней произошло за это время, но он знал, что в какой-то момент она взяла ракетку, и они откопали ее в школьной команде.

Новобранцами диллерами были Андре Лейн и Джозефина Трэн. Нил мало что о них знал, но был впечатлен их универсальностью на поле. Дилеры могли выступать как в роли защитника, так и в роли нападающего в зависимости от хода игры. И эти двое были опытны на каждой позиции, на которой играли.

Их защитником был Оскар Флорес. Он был ростом в шесть футов три дюйма* и выглядел очень уж устрашающе, хоть и оказался самым покладистым, когда Нил, наконец, встретился с ним лично.

Шине Фостер, нападающей из Огайо, кровь из носу нужна была работа, но на поле она была неустрашима. И Нил, и Кевин были впечатлены ее дерзким стилем игры, хоть Дэй все так же и критиковал риск, на который она шла, ссылаясь на то, что она напоминала ему Джостена.

Джека, нападающего, которого выбрал Кевин, не было. В понедельник утром Ваймак заедет за ним и отвезет в общежитие, поскольку тот жил всего в полутора часа езды отсюда, в Северной Каролине. Нил и Кевин бесконечно спорили о Джеке. Джостен признавал его уровень навыков, но по видео, которое они смотрели, мог сказать, что в нем практически отсутствовала командная работа. Он играл так, словно был единственным важным человеком на поле, что раздражало Нила до глубины души. А, может, он просто слишком сильно напоминал ему Дэя. Но в конечном итоге Джостен проиграл этот бой, потому что когда Кевин видел потенциал, то обычно оказывался прав.

Примерно через полчаса езды первокурсники начали тихо переговариваться между собой. Они говорили о всякой фигне типа погоды или о том, когда можно будет получить экипировку. В итоге они перешли к разговору о своих специальностях и классах, и Нил знал, что они активно избегали разговора о своем прошлом и жизни вне экси — потому что Ваймак не выбрал бы их, если бы они не годились в Лисы.

Джостен прислушался, заметив, что и Элисон перестала петь, вслушиваясь. Их не интересовало о чем говорят новички, но они понимали, что знание — сила, и чем больше они будут знать, тем лучше смогут справиться с узурпаторством*.

Когда они, наконец, вернулись в общежитие, несколько лис разговаривали у обочины. Никки прервал разговор и вскинул руками в их сторону, стоило Нилу обогнуть тротуар, а первокурсникам начать разгружаться.

— О, Нил! Они все целы, — почти разочаровано заметил он, осматривая ребят на предмет синяков или пятен крови.

— Думаю, тебе повезло, что никто не принял твое пари, — отозвалась Рейнольдс, легко хлопнув его по руке.

Мэтт и Дэн подошли ближе, чтобы помочь разгрузиться и обменяться рукопожатиями с новенькими. Никки сделал то же самое, и все протянули ему руки в ответ, кроме Шины, скривившей губы в плохо скрываемом отвращении и прошедшей мимо него. Джостен отметил про себя этот момент, но никак не прокомментировал.

— В любом случае… — начал Никки, привыкший отбрасывать любую грубость в сторону и придерживаться оптимистичного настроя. — Давайте-ка осваиваться. Надеюсь, поездка была не слишком паршивой… Нил не слишком общительный, но, на самом деле, не так уж и плох.

Хэммик сверкнул улыбкой в сторону Джостена, получив взамен от того лишь равнодушный взгляд в стиле Эндрю. Наконец, Нил отправился припарковывать фургон, позволяя Никки проводить первокурсников на третий этаж.

Он не спеша вернулся в здание, поднялся по лестнице и, в конце концов, прошел свой этаж, направляясь на крышу. Подергав ручку пару раз, Нил открыл дверь.

Джостен не то чтобы сильно удивился, обнаружив Эндрю сидящим на краю с сигаретой, лениво тлеющей во рту. Он едва развернул голову при приближении Нила, и больше не сдвинулся. Сев одним движением рядом, он подхватил лежащую рядом пачку, прикурил сигарету и затянулся.

Больше часа они молча рассматривали пустую стоянку, пока Нил приходил в себя. Он слушал щебет птиц поблизости, мягкую песню ветра, скользящего по зданию, но в остальном было довольно тихо. Наконец, Миньярд вытащил вторую сигарету изо рта.

— Ты выжил, — тихо сказал он, щелчком пальцев стряхивая пепел.

— Пока да, — согласился Нил, понимая, что ему не удалось скрыть испуг в голосе.

Миньярд повернул голову в его сторону, и ореховые глаза встретились с голубыми. Он не спрашивал, но в том и не было необходимости.

— Они смотрели на меня, как… — Джостен беспомощно взмахнул рукой в пустоту и опустил голову, уставившись на свои коленки.

— Как на что? — уточнил Эндрю.

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на вратаря, стиснув зубы в попытке озвучить мысль.

— Как на сына Мясника.

Миньярд оглянулся на кампус и затушил сигарету о бетонную крышу.

— Ты знал, что так и будет.

— От этого не легче, — кивнул он, снова опуская взгляд на колени.

Эндрю откинулся на крышу, прикрыв глаза облаченной в черное рукой.

— Ты лиса. _«Легко»_ не должно быть в твоем лексиконе.

Джостен склонился, чтобы посмотреть на Миньярда, и прищурился, когда солнечный луч попал на металлический электрический блок позади них из-за ускользнувшего над головой облака.

— Быть с тобой легко, — признался он.

— Я думал, ты больше не лжешь мне, — отозвался Эндрю, хоть в его словах и не было злобы.

— _Ты_ трудный. Но быть с тобой — нет, — Нил пожал плечами, хоть Миньярд и не мог этого увидеть. — Иногда это единственное, что имеет смысл, когда остальное слишком сложно.

Он был поражен как легко честность срывалась с его языка в последние дни. Эндрю слегка приподнял руку, прищурившись, и посмотрел на Нила в попытках найти хоть каплю лжи в его лице. Но так и не смог.

— Ненавижу тебя, — отозвался он.

Губы Джостена едва дрогнули в усмешке, и он склонился вперед, упираясь руками по обе стороны от плеч Эндрю. Миньярд качнул головой из сторону в сторону, прослеживая за этим действием, прежде чем столкнуться со взглядом льдистых глаз Нила и убрать руку с лица. Его пальцы скользнули по тыльной стороне чужой ладони, прежде чем обхватить запястье.

— И кто теперь лжет? — спросил Нил.

Он слегка склонился, и его живот почти скрутило, стоило Эндрю просунуть между ними другую руку и потянуть Джостена вниз за воротник рубашки. Эндрю не прикасался к нему уже несколько _дней_ , и было немного неловко, что от одного простого прикосновения каждый нерв в его теле словно возгорался. Они потерялись в этих жарких поцелуях, в тепле рук друг друга, пока солнце продолжало медленно плыть по небу.

Позже, когда они вернулись в общежитие, внимание Нила привлекла фотография на холодильнике. На его лице были нарисованы крохотные усики, а из волос торчали маленькие, завитые черные рожки. Эндрю видел фото, но не стал его снимать. И в ту ночь Джостен заснул с улыбкой на лице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Извиняюсь за опоздание с главой, были дела. Но спасибо за то, что продолжаете следить за развитием событий!


End file.
